Into The Darkness
by Jettrooper12
Summary: When something goes terribly wrong in Don's lab, It sends them into a dark and sinister place. The turtles have to find there way back home, But it seems impossible when they're being followed by their worst fear. R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**I was going to wait to start writing this story but i just couldn't **_

_**So I'm going to see how it goes having two stories going at the same time!**_

_**Thank you and enjoy!**_

**_I do not own TMNT_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Mikey turned his head when he heard his brother call his name, He couldn't see him from where he was standing, He stretched his neck and tried to see where he was. He couldn't see him over the big piles of junk. "Mikey! Come here for a second" He heard again. He sighed and dropped what he was doing and started to make his way to the sound of his brothers voice. He didn't know why he volunteered to help Don look for supplies, And he hated the fact that he had to dig his way through garbage just to find a stupid mallet. 'What the hell is a mallet anyway' He thought.

With the exception of looking for tools that he didn't know existed, He loved the dump. The smell takes some getting used to, But he could spend hours just digging through the garbage. HE has found so many interesting things, Like a classical radio that he has hooked up next to his bed, A old guitar that's hanging up above his mirror, He even found a brand new TV. It wasn't even taken out of the box. He had Don examine it to see if anyone rigged it with bombs or stuff, People these days.

He finally saw his brother kneeling down next to a pile of trash. "What?" He asked

"Come look at this" He said

Mikey knelt down next to him to see a small alien looking machine laying on the ground. "What is it?"

"I don't know" Don claimed, "I'm thinking about taking it and examining it at the lab"

"Whoa dude, You remember last time you found something and brought it back to the lair"

"Well was it my fault that Raph had a freak out moment and kicked it across the room, I didn't know it shot lasers"

"I guess but Leo's arm still twitches every time he gets scared" Mikey said laughing

Don laughed and picked up the hunk of metal.

"Careful man" Mikey said

"It's fine" Don reassured "Let's go back, I'll just use something else other than a mallet"

'Thank god' Mikey thought and walked next to his brother on the way back home

...

"No you bring that side to the left"

"Then you bring yours over"

"Oh my god Leo, You making this harder than it needs to be"

"No you're the one who doesn't know your rights and lefts"

"God damn it...ok just put it down"

Raph and Leo dropped the couch making a loud bang. Raph arched his back making it crack in several different places. Leo rubbed his hands and cracked his knuckles.

"Ok, Now when we pick it up, You're going to haul it to your left...Which it this way" Leo pointed to the left " And drop it...Ok?"

"Sure thing fearless" Raph said kneeling and picking the couch up

Leo picked it up and waited for Raph, Raph scooted to his left and dropped the couch . Leo then hauled it over the incline and dropped it.

"There... Was that so hard" Leo asked flopping on the new couch

"Believe it or not...Yes" Raph joked as he sat next to his brother and flipped the TV on.

They sat and watched TV in silence, Then Leo began. "Hey Raph, Can i ask you a serious question?"

Raph looked surprised at the seriousness in his voice. " Sure go ahead"

Leo thought about it, Then continued. " Am I doing a good job?"

"What do ya mean?" Raph asked

"I mean as leader...Am I doing a good job"

Raph sat in silence, "Look Leo, Master Splinter left you in charge for a reason. Because your responsible. You don't need to be worrying about doing a good job. If Master Splinters dyeing wish was for someone to look after us, You'd be the person for it"

Leo took in all that Raph said, He expected just a ' Ya' BUt he got a whole lecture. It made him smile. "Thanks Raph"

"No problem bro"

Leo heard the lair door open and assumed his brothers were home. "Hey guys"

"Hey you got the couch all set up!" Mikey said leaping to Raph's side "Wow its comfy"

"Yo Donny, What's that" Raph asked pointing to the metal contraption in his arms.

"I don't know, I got curious" Don said

"Ok well just don't let Raph kick it this time" Leo joked

"Well if it didn't get in my way, Maybe you wouldn't have twitchy arms"

They all laughed, Don looked at the machine in his hands and walked into his lab, He set the machine on the desk and sat down. He looked at it for a couple minutes, Wondering what it could do or who could have just thrown it away. He grabbed it and spun it around looking for the main control panel, He found it and reached for the screwdriver. He slowly unscrewed all four nail and removed the cover.

The inside look unusual, Like it wasn't like any other machine. He studied it and came to the conclusion that he has never seen anything like this. He took the pliers and moved the wires to get a view of the main circuit board. Once he found it, He noticed there was strange markings on them, He took it out and examined it, It was kinda creepy. It sent chills down his spine. All he knew was that he couldn't wait to take it apart and see what it really was.

...

3 days later

"Dinners ready" Mikey shouted from the kitchen

Leo looked up from his book and set it down, Got up from his chair and nudged Raph awake. He walked into the kitchen and took a seat in his favorite chair. Raph walked in a short time later, "Why do you have to finish dinner when i'm sleeping"

"Why do you sleep when I'm cooking dinner" Mikey joked

"Touché" Raph said sitting next to Leo

"Have a good nap?" Leo asked

"I guess...Where's Donny"

"I guess he's still in his lab" Leo said

"Dang he's been working on that thing for days now" Mikey stated

"I'll get him" Leo said leaving the table and walking out of the kitchen, He poked his head into his lab. "Donny...Dinners ready"

"Huh?" Don said turning in his chair " Oh yeah ill be out shorty" He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Leo stepped in.

"Find out what it does yet" Leo asked

"No...But I think I'm getting somewhere" Don then noticed something he hadn't before. He grabbed the pliers and dug into the circuit board. He saw a big wire that hung loosely. "I wonder" He said to himself. Leo was behind him observing his genius brother at his best. Don grabbed the wire and plugged it into the hole that it corresponded to. Don almost fell out of his seat at the sudden sound of beeping. He looked at the machine which Don just turned on. It wounded like the beeps were getting faster.

"Is it suppose to be beeping like that" Leo asked

"I don't know' Don said staring at the machine.

The beeps were getting really fast now, That's when Don saw it. He's seen this thing before. He turned to Leo. "We got to get out of here now!"

Leo gave Don a scared look "What..Why?" He said

Don looked back at the machine and notice it stopped beeping, That's what Don was afraid of. "GO NOW!" Don screamed as he jumped out of his chair and ran toward Leo, Running pass him and stopping in the middle room. Looking at Leo as he stood in front of his lab

"Leo!" He screamed

Then everything went in slow motion, He saw the bright flash of light engulf his whole lair, Taking Leo with it, Then reaching out into the main room.

"NOOOOOO" Don yelled as the explosion embraced Don and sent him into a spiraling darkness.

* * *

><p>Leo opened his eyes, His chest pumping and sweat running down his body. His hand flew up to his head without realizing. He sat up and looked around, Where was he? All he remembered was Don working on the machine, Then a big flash of light. Then he woke up. He stood up and looked around. He was in a house, It looked like it has been abandoned for years, furniture broken, Metal rusted, Ceiling had holes in it, letting sun inside. He slowly walked around. This place didn't look familiar. He walked over to a window and looked outside. His heart started to slam out of his chest. He saw a big city. But it wasn't like any he has seen, It was dark, Scary, Rundown. He looked for the door and ran outside.<p>

"Hello" He screamed "Is anyone out there"

He didn't hear anything except the echo of his own screams, He stood alone in a abandoned neighborhood of an abandoned apocalyptic city.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello again!_**

**This is the only time i am going to use this chapter scheme**

**I just wanted to clear up how the rest of the turtles woke up,**

**Not wanting to use one chapter for each wake up!**

**Thank you and enjoy**

**I do not own TMNT  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Raphael's POV **

Raph felt the ground he was laying on before he opened his eyes, It felt unfamiliar, Cold, dirty. He opened his eyes, He blinked a couple times adjusting his eyes to the darkness. He got to his knees and looked around, Where the hell was he? All he remembered was Donny screaming and running out of his lab, Then he woke up. He got up and swayed in his spot. He put his hand in his head, HE had a massive headache. He began to walk, HE didn't know where he was going, He really couldn't see, HE could see stuff if they were close. He looked up and saw a dark and gloomy sky, He shivered. He noticed he was in an ally when he finally saw the end.

He walked out into the street and looked around, 'What the" He said to himself. He was in a city, But it wasn't a normal city, It felt like it's been abandoned for years, Building falling apart. Empty cars left in the street with rusting metal. The patches where the grass was suppose to be are now empty dirt patches. Roads are cracked and rundown. He stepped out into the middle of the road and looked further down, It looked the same as over here.

"HELLO!" He screamed, hoping someone was near. But he didn't hear or see anyone. The city was quiet, Dead quiet. The silence was actually kind of scary. He began walking down the road, It smelt like someone was burning someone. He quickly turned around at the sudden break in silence. HE heard something crack. He looked at the direction but didn't see anything. Then the trash can a foot away from him suddenly fell over. He reached for his sais, But he didn't feel them. HE cursed and picked up and broken pipe on the ground and slowly walked over to the fallen trash can.

HE took a deep breath and looked behind it, There was nothing there. He breathed in relief and continued his walk, he kept the pipe just in case he does encounter something. He stopped suddenly, Hearing a continues cracking, He turned around and saw piece of concrete fall from a building, Then more. Then he saw a straight crack go through the middle of the building. He gasped. Then the top of the building leaned forward unnaturally and crumbled to piece. Then the whole building fell forward and smashed onto the ground.

Raph stood stunned at what he saw, It was the last second before he noticed the smoke and ash charging toward him. He turned and ran away from the incoming smoke. He looked behind him to see the smoke was still chasing after him. He tried to get his feet to move faster but he couldn't run any faster. He closed his eyes and felt the smoke embrace him. He fell to the ground and covered his face. Hoping that he would end soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Donatello's POV<strong>

Don opened his eyes, He slowly lifted his head. He looked around, feeling dizzy. He shook his head and lifted to his feet. He noticed that his breath had been uneven, As he began to lift to his feet, he lost his balance and fell to his rear. He sat and held his head in his hand, trying to get rid of the dizziness. 'What happened' He thought. He tried to remember but all he remember was talking to Leo. He remembered messing with the artifact he found. The artifact! Then he remembered to explosion. He tried to make it all out but his head hurt and it was difficult. He snapped back into reality and looked around. From what he could tell. He was in some kind of grocery store.

He got to his feet and slowly walked down the aisle, He looked at the shelves and saw the rotting food. He put his hand to his mouth and nose to lessen the smell. The smell was enough to make his vomit, He tried to look away from the food sitting on the shelves but it was difficult. He watched as the flies crawled over the black and green bread. He removed his hand and quickly exited the aisle.

He got to the back of the store and checked the exit, It was locked. Ironic that the emergency exit was locked. Then he turned his head, Thinking he heard something. He looked around, trying to find something out of the ordinary. He returned his attention on getting out of the store, The only option he had left was the front. But he didn't really want to go back through the foul ridden aisle. He started walking in the frozen section, thinking it wouldn't be that bad. He was kind of right, It didn't smell that much, But the sight was horrid. Black ooze on the windows and huge bugs flying around the food.

He stopped suddenly, He heard footsteps behind him, He was sure of it. HE turned around and stomach slightly clenched when he saw that no one was there. He began walking again, straining his ears to see if he heard the footsteps again.

*Tap*

*Tap*

*Tap*

He stopped again, And so did the noise. He wasn't going crazy, He knew for sure that someone was following. He turned "Hello?...Leo?...Raph?...Mikey?...Who's there?". There was nothing but silence. He turned back around and started walking again, He was almost to the front. His hands shaking, He heard it again. He started to pick up his pace, But it continued to following him, He started running. And sure enough, The taping sounded faster and closer. He was close to the front now, He ran as fast as he could not caring about the sound, He just wanted to get to the front of the store. His breath quickened and rose in volume.

"DON"

He turned around and slid on the ground, landing hard on his back. He lifted to a seated position and looked at the aisle he ran down. His chest heaving and heart beating ten times as usual. He swore he heard someone call his name, Like..Screamed it. He didn't take his eyes off of the aisle, Fearing what said his name.

* * *

><p><strong>Michelangelo's POV<strong>

Mikey awoke with the sound of his own screaming, He let out a couple little screams before looking around. 'What...Where am I' He thought, His chest started to hurt as he pumped oxygen into his chest. He got to his hands and knees and coughed, He coughed as if he had been smoking for years. Then he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and vomited. He fell back to his side, 'What's happening'. He got to his feet and wiped the vomit from his mouth. He looked around but couldn't really see anything, He was surrounded by darkness. That's when he started to panic.

"HELP!" Mike yelled

He turned quickly to find a source of light, He closed his eyes and counted backwards from five .

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"...One"

He opened his eyes, His eyes had gotten use to the dark now and he could see. Luckily Leo taught me that trick when I was a kid. He looked around and his stomach fell when he noticed where he was. He would rather be in darkness. He looked at the hall of jail cell's that were in front of him. He shook at the sight. He didn't want to just stand here, He began to slowly move down the hall, He focused on looking straight, After a couple seconds of walking in silence, He heard a ear piercing screech which made him jump and fall into a cell. Then he saw as a bat flew down the hall and out of sight. He sat on something other than solid ground, He looked at what he landed on and saw a full body skeleton. He screamed and jumped off of it and ran down the hall. He stopped at the end, and bent down catching his breath, hating what he saw next. Another hall of cells, But luckily he saw a door at the end. He turned his head toward the hall of cell's he just ran out of. Something wasn't right, Then he felt as his sanity level dropped quickly as he saw the far cell door slowly open.

He couldn't move, He wanted to dash out of this place but something wasn't letting him. Then he saw the one across from it open, This time faster. Then one by on all the cell doors swung open making a loud noise as it hit the metal. Mikey felt as if his whole insides where turned to liquid. The opening cell doors where getting closer to Mikey. That's when his feet turned back on and he dashed toward the door, Hearing the cell doors slam open behind him. He cried out in fear as he continued to make his way toward the door, and finally, He ran thought the last of the cell doors and ran out of the doorway. He turned around seeing the dark hallway of cell's that had been open.

He stood in silence for what felt like hours, Then he noticed something. A dark figure at the end on the hall, Just standing there. The figure then turned and walked down the other hall of cells. Mikey stood in fear, Then with a huge crash, All the cell doors slammed shut at the same time, Mikey screamed and hid behind the desk that was near. He held his head between his knees and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again!**_

_**This is my first attempt at a horror story**_

_**So I'm trying to make it as scary as possible!**_

_**MWAHAHAHAHAH!**_

_**Enjoy**_

**I Do Not Own TMNT  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>**  
><strong>

**Leonardo's POV**

Leo couldn't take his eyes off of the eerie lit city, There was something about it that just wasn't right. It sent chills down his spine, it was disturbing to look at. He closed his eyes and looked away, being the only way to stop looking out the window. He turned around and exmined the house, It was dark, the only light that there was, was the little light seeping through the cracks of the walls and windows. He looked at the furniture, shaking slightly. He noticed some scattered papers on the ground. He picked some of them up and looked at them.

" _**BILL NOTICE**_

_Name: Bill Winters_

_Situation: Late on bills_

_You have been warned_ on several occasions _about your late bill. If you're bills aren't paid after February 25, 1445..."_

He didn't bother finishing the letter and gasped with wide eyes. 1445? What the hell? He dropped the letters and closed his eyes, hands flying to his head. "You're dreaming Leo, Wake up, Wake up". HE opened his eyes, Nothing changing. " Where are you Leo" He asked himself, looking around. He walked out of the room with the couch, wanting to explore. He saw the kitchen, Bathroom, and a room. Nothing special. He sighed and went back to the main room, not knowing what to do next. Had they gone back in time? What exactly was that think that Don brought into the house. He jumped at the sudden bang from upstairs. He stared up at the ceiling, chest heaving.

"Hello?"

He slowly walked to the stairs and stopped at the bottom, "Hello?" He said again. He stepped on the first stair, He slowly climbed each stair one by one. He almost fell back down the stairs at the sound of another bang. "Hello?" HE said again, but louder. Once he made it to the top, he stood still. Not knowing which door the bang come from. Then he heard the sound of a chair rocking in the last room. He slowly walked to the last door, He peeked inside. "Hello?"

Leo's eyes have never been wider, He couldn't believe what he saw. An old lady, sitting in a rocking chair, staring out the window. Leo slowly walked inside, "Miss?"

"Who's there" He heard the old women say darkly

"Umm M..My..My names Leonardo"

The old women didn't respond.

"Uhh..Who..Who are you?" Leo shuddered in fear

"Who cares, No one cares about me..I've sat here for 30 years, waiting for someone to come and find me"

Leo thought about what he was going to say next, " What happened here"

The old women turned and looked at him " The city...There's a...A darkness that no one can escape"

"A darkness?"

The next thing Leo knew, The old women was standing, face to face with Leo. Leo fell back in surprise, The old women grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the room, He landed on the dresser and fell on the floor. He looked up at the women who was standing over him.

"You can't escape it Leonardo...No one can"

Leo watched as the old women opened her mouth, unnaturally wide. Then all of a sudden millions of spiders crawled out of her mouth, Leo stood up and went to grab his sword, BUt felt nothing but his shell. He cursed to himself and went to hit the women. But she jumped and landed on the ceiling, Screamed and crawled out of the room. Leo tried to wipe the spiders off of him but there were to many, He ignored them and found a fire mans axe next to the dresser. Weird. He grabbed it and ran out of the room, Seeing the old women standing at the end of the hall.

"What are you?" He said

She didn't respond, She just stood there, Leo turned back toward the room, Seeing it completely cleaned of the spiders. 'What the' HE thought, Turning back to the lady. Not expecting her to be standing right in front of him. He stood frozen in fear.

"No one can escape it" She said again.

Leo held his breath, Rose the axe and slammed it down in the women. He expected to hit the women, But he hit the ground. He looked up to see nothing but black smoke. He stood in that position for some time before moving again. He took the axe and pulled it out of the ground, He put his hand to his head, The whole scene didn't really sink in yet. There was an old women, Who had spiders crawling out of her and she crawled on the ceiling.

Leo shook his head and began to make his way back to the stairs, wanting to get out of this house. But something made him stop. He turned back and looked at the hall way, Seeing a figure. But it was shaped as..."Raph?"

"Leo?"

"Oh my god Raph" Leo ran to his brother and grabbed him and hugged him. "Raph are you ok"

"Yea I'm fine" Raph said

"Raph something weird is going on here"

"You know Leo...Why do you even try?"

Leo snapped back confused, "What?"

"Why do you try being a good big brother...You're just like Splinter" Raph said louder

"Raph...What are you-" Leo started

"You're pathetic, Thinking we actually give a damn about you, Why don't you just leave, No one wants you anymore"

Tears emerged "Raph"

"You're worthless, The worst big brother ever, I hate you" Raph said

"No" Leo said softly

"Me, Don, And Mikey have been talking...No one likes you, We go out and attack the foot ninja's hoping that you will finally die...I dream about slitting your throat and bathing in your blood...You're nothing..."

Leo fell to his knees, He didn't know what to do. He knelt there and let the tears flow, ' Raph please"

"Leo...Drop dead already...The world would be better without you"

Leo closed his eyes and clenched his fists, "Please...Please stop...Please". He looked up and see he was alone, Kneeling, crying. He looked around, "Raph". He got to his feet with the axe in his hand. He turned his head and saw what was lurking at the ends of the hallway. He heard a ear piercing scream and he saw the black smoke charge at him. It took him a minute to process what was going on, He finally registered his fear and sprinted down the hall toward the stairs, He quickly ran to the bottom level and looked for the door, There. He ran and opened the door, sprinted out of the yard and into the road. He turned around and saw the black smoke engulf the house. Then what felt like hours, The house disappeared. He sat on the road gasping for air. He finally got his voice back.

"WHAT THE HELL!" HE screamed and laid on the road, closing his eyes and trying to regain his sanity. After a couple minutes he stood up, Looking at the city, Where his brothers in there, His real brothers that is. He held the axe firmly in his hand and walked down the road, heading toward the dark city.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I couldn't stop the chills from going down my spine as i wrote this chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**You all know i don't own anything**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

**Raphael's POV**

Raph kept his head down until he was certain the ash and smoke died down. He slowly lifted his head and saw as the smoke surrounded this part of the city. He coughed as he got back to his feet, picked up the pipe and looked around, Not being able to see anything. The smoke didn't let him see far, He cursed loudly and went over his choices. Well, He only really had one. Keep moving. He wondered if his brothers were here to, I mean Leo and Don got the full effect of the blast, So they had to be here. In that case he needed to find his brothers.

He slowly continued to walk on the road, he thought about the blast, Did the artifact actually transport them to this place, What is this place anyway! He stopped and looked at the buildings, Well he could tell this wasn't New York. HE grunted and continues to walk, Not really knowing where he was going. HE just walked straight, hoping that it would actually lead him somewhere.

It felt as though he walked for hours, He stopped, dropped the pipe and fell to his knee's.

'This is leading me nowhere' HE thought

'I should just wait here until someone finds me'

He fell to his side and closed his eyes, The ash filling his nose. Feeling the cold from the ground as it crawled his way up through his skin. Then he opened his eyes at the sudden noise, It wasn't really a noise. It was a...A meow.

"Klunk?" He said softly

HE looked around and saw the little cat that Mikey once cherished, " Oh my god"

He meowed again. Klunk. It was Klunk. But how? He...He died! "Klunk" He said again. Klunk walked toward him, sniffed him, then rubbed his head on his arm.

"It really is you Klunk" He meowed again. Raph laughed, Picked up the pipe and stuck it in his belt and picked Klunk up. "Just wait until Mikey see's you"

He carried Klunk in his arms and continued to walk, Feeling hopeful. He thought about Mikey, How was he taking this? He's probably freaking out. HE looked down at Klunk, Looking comfortable in his arms. Then Klunk looked behind Raph and stared.

"What are you looking at Klunk: He said looking behind him, seeing nothing, but felt an uneasiness in the air. Klunk hissed. "What's the matter boy". Klunk hissed louder and meowed ferociously. "Hey whats-" Raph started but was interrupted by a small pain due to Klunk's nail. "Ow" He said as he dropped the cat, Klunk then ran off into a alley.

"HEY!..Get back here' Raph yelled, Running toward the alley. He stopped once he got inside, Seeing nothing but darkness. He pulled out his pipe, " Klunk...Come here boy" He said slowly entering the alley. He felt his hands begin to shake, HIs breath become uneven as he walked into the dark alley. "Klunk" He said quietly.

"Raph"

He quickly turned his head, HE heard...He heard someone call his name. His legs began to shake. "Who's there...Show yourself" He saw nothing, But he heard something that could make anyone go insane while in the dark. He heard someone breathing.

"Screw this" He said turning back to head into the streets, He froze, There were no streets. HE turned around again, Nothing. HE saw standing in the middle of darkness, Seeing nothing but what's directly in front of him.

"Raph"

He started to panic, There were no streets to be found. He turned around and sprinted toward darkness. He couldn't see anything, He just kept running, Trying to get away from whatever is there. Then something hard slammed his foot and made him trip and fall. He caught his breath and grunted in pain. He looked back and stared in fear. There was a black hooded figure floating toward him. He wanted to get up and run away, But he was frozen in place. HE couldn't move. The figure slowly made his way in front of him. Then he saw a hand emerge from the black cloak, A hand that looked like death himself was coming for Raph. The hand came dangerously close to his face.

Raph snapped out of it, Grabbed his pipe and swung it at the figure, The figure backed off and Raph flew up and back into his sprint. His breath rose in volume and quickened. It felt as if his lungs were on the verge of exploding. He closed his eyes and hoped that this nightmare would end.

Then...He stopped, He didn't know why...But he stopped. He felt a certain presence that he hadn't felt since he was back home. He opened his eyes and saw someone standing in front of him. "Leo?"

"Raph?"

Raph stomach dropped, "Leo...Oh thank god". He walked up and gave him a hug, But Leo didn't return the hug. HE stopped and looked at him. "Leo...Where are we"

"Raph...You did this"

Raph stood shocked, 'What"

"You're always the cause of our failure"

Raph heart turned to stone "Leo"

"Just stop, You never make anything better...You just ruin everything, Like how you ruined all our lives"

"Leo..Stop...Please" Raph said laying a hand on his shoulder. Leo smacked it off.

"You pathetic excuse for a turtle, why don't you just disappear, make our live better..Make everything better"

Raph felt tears form "Leo..What are you"

"Every night..i wish for a better brother...And I get you, Your an insult to this family"

Raph fell to his knees and held his head in his hands.

"I never loved you...Ever since the day you were born, I've dreamt that you would suffer"

Raph closed his eyes "No...You're not Leo...You're not him"

"Why can't you just end your life and end our suffer already"

Raph clenched his fists "You're not real...You're not real"

"You..Are...Nothing"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Raph screamed into the air.

He opened his eyes. He was back on the streets, He looked around for Leo, But he was alone. He fell to his knees and sobbed. What had just happened, This isn't a normal city, He was scared for his brothers. HE stared back into the alley, Scared. He shuddered as he recapped the events that just took place. He knew one thing...The thing he saw, Wasn't his brother. He fear if that thing got to his real brothers.

Then something caught his eye, Something walking out of the alley, It seemed to be...Limping. Then it came out into the light, Raph's stomach tightened. HE felt like he was going to vomit. The creature limped out of the alley, His clothes ripped and face looked mutilated, Eye hanging out of its socket, Lips ripped off, cheek missing, pieces of skin ripped off.

Raph stared at the mangled creature as it limped out of the alley, Then to his fear, Another one crawled out, Then two more. Raph watched as the many creatures stumbled toward him. He didn't know what to do, HE grabbed his pipe and stood his ground. He felt dizzy when he saw four more crawl out. He couldn't stay here. He tighten his grip on the pipe and sprinted down the road, away from the monsters. He didn't stop until he was well away from them.

He stopped and caught his breath, What the hell were those things. He fell to his hands and knees and vomited. He knelt there and screamed, fearing this city, fearing these creatures...Fearing for his brothers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Donatello's POV**

Don got to his feet and continued to stare down the aisle, He was to afraid to move. What was that all about. He didn't know, His head hurt. He fell to his back and put his hands to his head. None of this made sense, Where was he? What did the artifact do? Was his brothers here to? He remembered the explosion hitting Leo before him but he didn't know if it hit Mikey or Raph. He finally gathered the courage to get to his feet, Not taking his eyes off the aisle. Looking for a sign of what the hell called his name.

Don sighed and looked for the door, Once he found it he walked up to it and pulled it. "You've got to be kidding me" He said as it wouldn't budge. He understood the emergency exit to be locked but why the front door. He tried the other one and nothing. He looked through the glass, He saw a dark street. HE was in a city. So the artifact took him into a city. Yes but why? He thought to himself. He had to break the glass, He tried his elbow, But the glass was to strong. He needed a blunt object. He surveyed the store. It was a pretty big store, He was bound to find something here. He saw camping accessories, 'guess ill start there' HE thought.

He walked slowly and alerted, He didn't want to run into whatever was following him earlier. He looked down all the aisle he passed, It was better than walking in the food section. He walked into the aisle marked camping tools, looked around for anything useful. He saw fishing poles, little shovels...How is that a camping tool? Anyway he kept looking. He sighed as he looked for another aisle to look in. Toys? Electronics? Sports? Sports! There has to be something in there.

He quickly made his way to the sports, Going down other aisles, It was a straight shot through the Mirrors and frames. He stopped half way through the aisle, He thought he saw something. He walked back and stared into the mirror. There's was something off about it, He continued staring. He waved his hand in front of it, The reflection copied. He opened his mouth, The reflection copied. He sighed, Maybe he was just seeing things. He turned around and was off to the sports aisle. That's when he noticed it, HE looked back into the mirror without turning, The reflection was staring back at him, facing the mirror.

His eyes widened as the reflection was just staring back at him. He faced in again. "Who are you?" He said

The reflection just stood there. Then Don's stomach dropped to the floor, His jaw dropped, His head suddenly pounded in pain. He looked as the reflection suddenly smiled at him. He fell back into the shelves. "No" He said

"Yes" The reflection said

"NO!" Don punched the mirror in fear, His chest heaving. What the hell just happened. Screw it. HE ran out of the aisle, and leaned up against a end shelves. He had to catch his bearing. He caught his breath. He couldn't describe what he saw, It was...He never...He put his head to his hands and let out a quick sob. He didn't know what to do, He didn't know whats going on. He wiped the little tears away and stood up, he needed to get out of here.

He made his way to the sports section and walked down the aisle. He breathed in relief as he saw a aluminum baseball bat. He instantly picked it up and gave it a swing, perfect. Then he heard a sudden scream that made him jump. But that scream, It sounded familiar. Like...Deadly familiar. He ran out of the aisle and looked for a sign of what he heard. He ran in the direction of the scream, He turned the corner and found what made the scream. "Oh my god" He said

He saw as the orange masked turtle laid face down in the floor. He ran and knelt down next to him. 'Mikey?" He felt for a pulse, Nothing. 'Oh no Mikey stay with me please" He said with watery eyes. "Mikey please". He blew air into his mouth and pushed on his chest. "Come on Mikey". He tried it again. Nothing. "Oh god". He hugged his younger brother. "Not like this"

"Donatello"

He looked up, He couldn't believe it. "Father?"

"What is going on my son?" Splinter said standing acouple feet away

"Father...Father where are we?"

Splinter didn't say anything..He looked at his dead son on the floor. "Michelangelo"

Don looked down at his brother. "Father there was nothing i could do"

Splinter looked at Don. "You did this"

DOn looked at him shocked 'What?"

"You killed my son"

"Father...I didn't"

"How could you kill your own brother...He looked up to you"

Don looked at Mikey, His eyes getting blurry, "Please"

"You are no son of mine"

Don dropped Mikey and covered his face. "No...Please stop" His hands getting wet from the tears. He closed his eyes "It wasn't my fault...It wasn't me". He cried into his hands, wanting to be in a different place. Watching his father blame him for his brother's death. He finally opened his eyes and removed his hands. He froze, Splinter was gone, He shuddered and looked at the floor next to him. "Mikey" He said quietly. He was gone to. Don knelt there alone. He wiped his tears and stood up. "Father?" He called. It was just him. What the hell. Mikey was there...He felt him...He held him.

Something interrupted his thought, The sound of wind blowing. He looked behind him and saw a little black ball, floating in the air. "What the" He started. Then the black ball expanded and swallowed everything in its way. Don hesitated for as second , As it came closer and he snapped out of his trance, grabbed his bat and ran toward the front of the store. The smoke was gaining on him, Don didn't think he could make it. He dodged carts and jumped over displays, then he stepped on a stuffed animal and slipped, He landed hard on his back. He looked behind him and saw that the black smoke was getting really close. He grunted loudly and flew to his feet and continued his sprint. Once he made it to the front of the store, He gripped the bat tightly and slammed it into the glass, shattering it into pieces.

He looked behind him and saw the black smoke had almost surrounded the whole store. He took a deep breath and jumped through the glass just as it was about it hit him. He landed on his stomach, He tunred to his back and saw that the black smoke had disappeared. He got up and looked in the shop, looked normal.

"What the hell was that all about" HE said loudly

He turned around and faced the street, looking at the gloomy buildings towering over him. He called out his brothers names. He didn't know if they were dead or alive. He thought he saw Mikey dead, but..He didn't know. He tucked his bat in his belt and began walking down the street. Looking for anything that could help him. He didn't see much, He saw a bank, A restaurant, a gas station, a jailhouse, a coffee place. HE didn't know what he could do. He looked around hopelessly, finding something to help him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Michelangelo's POV**

Mikey didn't move from his position, He was to afraid to look up. To afraid to stand up, To afraid to even move. He held his hands over his head and looked at the ground as a puddle of his tears got bigger, He didn't even want to recap the events that he's been through. The cell doors opening, The figure at the end on the hallway, The cell doors closing all at once. He shivered and tried to stop himself from crying, Trying to calm himself down. But it seemed impossible in the situation.

He gathered the strength and the courage to life his head. He looked around the jailhouse. It was dark, evil looking, insect infested. Mikey felt tears emerging again. Why was he here. He wanted his brothers. He wondered if they were here to.

"Leo...Raph...Don..Anyone?" He said

All he heard was the wind blowing through the windows with broken glass. HE leaned his head on his knees beginning to cry again. He was alone, He was scared. What was he going to do. He placed his hands on the desk behind him and he slowly lifted to his knees, looking over the desks to see if there was an exit. He saw a door leading to the outside. He took a deep breath and hoisted himself to his feet. He started to make his way toward the door, Not looking back at the cells. He got half way there until he heard something that made him stop.

"Mikey"

He turned around, He was still alone. "Just chill out Mikey...It was just a noise, Just relax" He said to himself.

He turned back and continued to walk at the door, picking up the pace.

"Mikey"

He didn't turn back, He only managed to make his feet go faster. He was now in a full sprint towards the door. He was only about three steps to be out the door, Until it slammed shut. He hit the door hard and fell to the ground. He looked at the door, scared. He got up and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He pounded his fists against the door, trying to break it down. But it was no use. His stomach dropped when he heard laughing. He turned around, still alone, But the laughs continued. Then he heard something banging against the cell doors. He screamed and rammed himself against the door, wanting to get out of this place. Then the banging stopped, He turned around to see if something was there. Then he watched as several zombie looking creatures walked out of the door. His stomach turned to stone then exploded. He felt as cold sweat began forming and ran down his face. He was on the verge of vomiting.

He stood frozen as more and more creatures walked out of the door and toward Mikey. He breathed out and looked around for anything he could use to break the door down. His spirits lifted when he came across a red crowbar laying on the ground. He picked it up and slammed it against the door, it made a crack. He looked behind him, The creatures were definitely getting closer and closer. He yelped in fear and continued to bash the door open with the crowbar.

After a final bash, the door fell over and broke into pieces. He felt one of the creatures grab his shoulders, He screamed and rammed the crowbar into the creatures head, sticking it in a good couple inches. He took it out and ran out the door and onto the streets, Not stopping. He didn't turn around, He just looked forward and kept running.

After he knew he was well away from the jail house and the creatures, He stopped and caught his breath. His head was pounding, His muscles numb, His chest hurting. He looked up and got a idea of where he was. Some kind city he guessed. But not any city he's seen before. It seemed like all the happiness has been sucked out of the city. He didn't feel like himself in this city. The sky even looked different. Like a reddish orange color to it. Making the city look kind of dark and sinister. Almost evil.

He noticed a big building standing in the middle of a field. A school. School's always gave Mikey the creeps, No matter how old he was. He didn't see any other choice, maybe there were people inside. He tucked the crowbar in his belt and headed to the school.

Once he made it to the door, he pushed the big metal doors open. He stepped inside and examine the inside. The walls were covered with children's drawing and certificates. He saw the main office and a couple of classrooms.

"Hello!" He yelled

He heard nothing, as expected. He walked further inside and looked own a hall of classrooms. He really didn't want to walk down more hallways. He turned around and walked down the hallway that was marked Cafeteria. Then he heard a noise, not a scary noise, More like footsteps. OK maybe that is a scary noise when your alone.

"Hello?" HE yelled again

"Mikey" He heard behind him

He turned around and his heart tighten, "Don!" He said running to his big brother and embracing him.

"Oh god i never thought id see you again" Mikey said

"Oh my god Mikey are you ok?" Don asked

"Yea i'm fine! Where are we?"

"I don't know...That artifact I found must have been more dangerous then i thought"

Mikey emrbaced his big brother again, "Don...I'm so scared"

'I know you are Mikey, I am to"

Then he heard more footsteps, They both looked at the thing that caused it. "Hey you two gonna help or what?"

"Raph!" Mikey screamed

"Yes Mikey good to see you to but now me and Leo need help over here"

"Leo?" Mikey said

"Come on Mikey, Lets go" Don said as he pulled Mikey along with him as he ran.

They both followed Raph, Mikey was so happy he found his brothers. Now maybe he could get out of here and back home. Actually he didn't care if he got home, as long as he's with his brothers. He was fine. They made their way into the gymnasium , Where they found Leo fighting Shredder.

"Shredder? So he was behind this all along" Mikey yelled

"Whatever let's just finish this" Raph yelled running toward Shredder

Don and Mikey stayed in their place, Shocked to move. Shredder. But they killed him years ago. What's going on. They watched as their older brothers fought off shredder.

"This is the end for you shred head" Raph said

"No..This is the end for the turtles" Shredder said a she grabbed Raph by the neck and threw him into the wall. Leo then ran up and jump kicked him in the gut, But shredder recovered quickly and grabbed Leo's leg and slammed him hard on the ground. He then wrapped his hand around Leo's neck and lifted him in the air. Raph ran to save his brother but Shredder back handed him. Mikey would have gone to rescue him but it felt as if he was frozen, Like he couldn't move.

"Say goodbye Leonardo" Shredder said, Then violently twisted his hang, Making Leo's head jerk to the side unnaturally.

"NOOOOO" Raph said running toward Shredder, Shredder then quickly slid one of Leo's sword out from his belt and threw it at Raph. The sword penetrated Raph skull deeply, Raph quickly fell to the floor with a thud.

Mikey couldn't believe what he was witnessing , His bothers being violently murdered. He felt the tears roll down his cheek. He heard another scream and felt two hands leave his body. HE realized that Don was running full force at Shredder. "DON NO!" Mikey yelled.

Don jumped up and sent a brutal kick to the shredders face. Knocking him down. Shredder got up alittle to quickly and punched Don in the jaw. Breaking it. Don fell to the ground and held his jaw, Looking at Mikey. "Run" He heard him say. But Mikey wasn't moving. Mikey finally snapped out of his trance and was finally able to move his feet. He ran full speed at shredder, But its like shredder knew what was going to happen, He grabbed Mikey by the neck and sent him flying into the wall. He hit it hard and landed on his arm, He looked at Don who was still on the ground, holding his odd looking, bleeding jaw. He held out hand toward Mikey. "Mikey" He said. Then shredder sent one of his hand spikes through Don's neck. Don screamed as he lifted him off the ground and into the air.

"NOOOO" Mikey yelled

Mikey saw the blood running down Don's body. He gave his brother one final look, Then Shredder dove his other spike into Don's back, Breaking the shell and blasting out his chest. Mikey screamed as Shredder dropped the turtle into the ground. Mikey stood up and ran to shredder, But as he got to him, He disappeared, Mikey looked around for him, But he was nowhere to be found, Mikey looked at his brothers, They have also disappeared. He searched for them, But they were gone. He fell to his knees and cried. His brothers were dead, He was alone. Mikey closed his eyes and fell to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't hate me!**

**I Do Not Own TMNT  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Leonardo's POV

"Welcome to-"

Leo tried to make out the words that have been scratched out on the welcome sign. He gave up, He sighed and looked at the city, It looked even scarier up close. Leo thought for a second. _Do I really want to go in here?_ He didn't see another choice. He took a deep breath and slowly walked into the city, Axe tucked in his belt. He looked around as he walked the streets; this place was dead, literally. It felt like it died years ago. Maybe centuries. He saw a couple cars. He wondered if any worked.

He went up to the first on and opened the door, leaning inside. No key. He figured. He slammed the door close and continued his walk. Looking for anything that may help him, Anything. He rubbed his bicep, and then looked at his hand. Dust. No wait. Ash! There was ash floating everywhere. He rubbed his hands together and stopped in front of a antique shop. This place looked unnaturally clean. HE walked up to the door and looked through the glass. Just a bunch of antique stuff. But something caught his eye, something on the shelf. He opened the door and walked inside, not taking his eye off of the glass sculpture. HE walked up to it and picked it up. He turned his head in confusion.

"What the?" He said to himself

He looked at the little glass figure in his hand, It was...Him. The little glass figure was a mutant turtle, He could tell it was him cause there was to swords on his back. This is getting weird. Then something made him jump and turn around. Glass china fell off the shelf and onto the floor, Leo didn't realize until he looked at his hand that he dropped the glass figure. Looking down he saw what once was the glass turtle, now scattered pieces on the ground. This made him feel uneasy. Then he heard the noise again. Turning around he saw another glass antique has fallen. Then another. Then something hit him hard on his bicep. He turned around and saw a glass hoarse coming off the shelf and zooming toward his face, He didn't have enough time to dodge and felt the glass hit and shatter in his face.

He yelped and placed a hand on his face, feeling the blood running down. Then he felt another sharp pain in his leg. Then again in his face. He finally realized that he needed to get out. He placed a hand in front of his face to block a incoming dog, Feeling the stinging pain that hit his hand. He ran for the door, Face, Leg, Arm still bleeding. Another glass figurine hit his face, cutting his mask. He pushed the door open, But it wouldn't budge.

"What the hell?" He screamed

He tried pulling the door open but it was locked, But he just came through it a minute ago. Whatever he needed to get out of here or he's going to get cut up worse. The glass antiques continued to fly across the room, hitting him in the shell. Thank god for his shell. He pulled his axe out and slammed it against the glass door. Nothing happened. He tried it again. Nothing. _What kind of glass is this_ He Thought. He continued ramming the axe into the glass, And managed to make a crack. "Screw this" HE said stepping back a couple feet and receiving another painful hit in his arm. HE threw his arm in front of his face and ran at the door. When he knew he was close enough, He jumped off the ground and felt the glass break as he flew through the door.

He landed hard on the ground, Feeling some glass shards get pushed deeper into his skin. He shifted on his shell and yelled in pain. He sat up and examined his arm, He grabbed the shards that stuck out and pulled them out. Then again with the other arm. Luckily only two hit his leg. Then he placed a hand on his face and felt around, nothing except for some glass pebbles, He rubbed them off and felt his cuts. He had one deep one running down his face, missing his eyes only by a few millimeters. He had a couple more on his face but they weren't that bad.

"Leo?"

He looked up, recognizing that voice. He slowly turned his head and looked at the person standing a in the middle of the street.

"Mikey?"

"Oh my god Leo" Mikey said running toward him and kneeling next to him. "What happened to you?"

Leo pushed Mikey's hand away and looked at him.

"Leo...What's wrong" Mikey asked worried

"You're not real" Leo said

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not Mikey" Leo said standing up and stepping away from him

"Leo" Mikey said beginning to cry "Leo Please…Let me help you"

"No…You're not real" Leo yelled

"Leo stop..Please" Mikey said crying

"No…No your not real"

"Of course I'm real…Look at me?"

"No" Leo began to walk away from the fake Mikey, He fell for it once, But not again. He heard him crying behind him, just like how Mikey cries. He stopped, what was he doing. Walking away from his little brother as he cried. No. That's not him. It's just a trick. He looked behind him, looking at the Mikey as he held his head in his hands and sobbed. His stomach cringed. He hated to see Mikey cry, fake or not. He walked up to him.

"Mikey" He said reaching for his shoulder

Mikey slapped the hand away, "Go away, you're not Leo, Leo would never say what you said"

"Mikey!"

"Go away!" He said grabbing a nearby rock and ramming it into Leo's side, Making him fall

"Mikey stop!" Leo said holding his throbbing side

"Stop..You're not Leo!" Mikey said hitting Leo with the rock again, And continued to do it screaming "You're not real"

Leo tried to tell him to stop, but he wasn't letting up. "STOP!" He said pulling out his axe and swinging it at Mikey. He felt as it hit the side of his head, making him fall like a ragdoll.

Leo looked at the head of his axe, Seeing blood drip off. He felt tears emerge as he saw Mikey, Face down on the ground, With a big red slash in the side of his face.

"Mikey" He said running to his side and turning him face up. "Mikey..Oh god"

What has he done, What if he really was Mikey. He grabbed his hand tightly and cried. "Mikey no". He closed his eyes, Hoping that when he opened them, Mikey would be gone and it would have been a illusion. He kept his eyes closed, "Please".

He opened them.

Mikey still remained

"NO!" He screamed holding his brother.

"I'm sorry Mikey…I'm sorry...Please forgive me…I'm so sorry Mikey…Please…Don't leave me"

"Mikey…I'm sorry"


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry if this chapter isnt as good as the other ones_**

**_Just feeling out of it today_**

**_Don't know why_**

**_BUt i pulled through and here you go_**

**_Enjoy_**

**_Still own nothing_**

* * *

><p><strong>Raphael's POV<strong>

He lifted to his knees, holding his head. He had a bad headache. Maybe he should go find some medicine. On second thought, Never mind. He looked around this city, Where exactly was this city located. Where could he find information? He walked don't the street, Looking for a sign. He shivered whenever he saw an alley, He tried to avoid them from now on.

HE stopped and looked at a big building in front of him, The library! Well he had no other choice, Hay..Maybe Don is in there. He chuckled lowly and walked to the door. The doors looked old then ever. He could touch them and they would turn to dust. He grabbed the door handle and pulled it open, He was right. The door fell off its hinges and fell to the ground.

"I hate this place" He said

He stepped inside and looked around, HE examined the big map located on the wall behind the desk. World history? What the heck. He walked over to where the map said to go. It was a big library. It had a kids section, A horror section, Mystery, Romance, And a whole bunch more. Raph didn't feel like looking at them anymore.

He entered the sections labeled world history. HE searched in the books, They were all really old. Cobwebs all over them, dust. He found a book named 'The history of this great city". Raph turned his head in confusion. 'That's a little too much of a coincidence' He thought. HE shrugged, Took it out and opened it. The paged were all blank. Figures.

He froze, Straining his ears. Did he hear something. There it was again. Like...A book falling off the shelf, He stepped out of the section and looked around. He didn't see anything. 'Must have just fallen off' He thought. HE walked back in and continued his search. Then he heard a strange creaking noise. Then out of pure silence.

*Thud*

*Thud*

*Thud*

*Thud*

He didn't have time to respond, He felt as the bookshelf fell on him. Trapping him in between two bookcases. After the domino affect had taken its time with the cases. HE tried to move around, He couldn't. "HELP!" He screamed. But no one was around. HE yelped as he moved his leg, It had been crushed between two lose wood boards. What was he going to do.

"Great...Just freakin great" HE said to himself.

He had an idea, HE placed both hands on the bookcase as best as he could, Took a deep breath, And pushed. He pushed with all his strength. He gave up, Catching his breath. The bookcase was on top of it and adding more weight to the bookcase crushing him. He saw a way out but he couldn't crawl over to it. He had to try on more time. Placed his hands on the book case and pushed. HE was able to wiggle his leg out. He stopped and grabbed his leg, It wasn't bad. Just bruised.

He shifted himself to a crawling position and crawled his way out to the opening. He stuck his head out, Dang...The whole thing of book cases fell on this side. HE slipped out of the wreckage and laid on the ground, catching his breath. Whatever was after him, Really didn't want him hear. He hoisted himself up to his feet, Thinking of what to do next.

Then he felt something soft hit his shoulder, He looked. Little pebbles? From what? He looked up and saw a crack emerge and grow.

"Not this again" He said

Then the floor caved in and broke apart. Raph jumped toward the main hall and sprinted toward the door. Parts of the ceiling were breaking and falling. He dodged them and stopped at the desk. Then a chunk of the ceiling came down and landed in front of the door. Raph cursed loudly and looked for another exit. This place was coming down. He needed t get out, And fast. He jumped away from a falling chunk that was hurdling toward him. He looked up and saw a window, His hope rose. Then quickly dropped as he saw a chuck of roof fall toward the window. He had about five seconds. That's all he needed.

He dashed toward the window, The chunk was falling pretty fast, He didn't know if he made it in time. HE took his chance and leaped toward the window, Lifting his arms to his face. He felt as he smashed through the window, Feeling a large gash form on his arm. The falling chunk barely hit his foot. He landed on the dirt outside of the library. He looked up and got to his feet, Running away from the collapsing library. He stopped and turned around, Looking at the library as it collapsed into the ground.

Why was this happening, Is every place that Raph goes to going to collapse. HE sighed and examined his arm. Not too bad, But the cut is pretty deep. He searched for something he could wrap it with. He grabbed a newspaper that was on the ground and wrapped it around the gash, Tying it tight. HE sighed in relief, Then froze at the sudden break in silence.

He knew what the sound was, He didn't want to turn around to confirm it. But he did anyway. He felt sweat roll down his neck as he stared at the wolf that was watching him.

"Nice puppy" He said

The wolf barked

"Ok..Calm down there puppy"

Then the wolf dashed at him, Raph cursed and ran. HE heard the dog gaining on him, He gritted his teeth and ran faster. Leo had always joked with him on how fast he ran. "How can you outrun you're enemy if you can't outrun a mouse" He said once. Raph wanted to laugh at the joyful memory, But was to scared of the dog that was on the verge of making him a chew toy. Then he felt as foyur paws pushed him hard to the ground. He moved to his shell and grabbed the dog by the mouth, Closing it. HE felt as the dog was clawing his arms. Then out of nowhere, The dogs neck got larger and larger, Then something sprouted out of it, Another head.

"Give me a freakin break" Raph yelled


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Donatello's POV

Don stopped in his tracks, Looking up in the sky. He felt lost, He didn't know what to do. "HELP!" He screamed, hoping his brothers will find him. He heard nothing, nothing but the sound of the wind rustling past him. HE sighed, HE really didn't know what to do next. HE just wanted to lay here and wait for something to happen. He didn't know if his real brothers were here. He felt alone. Wishing for his brothers to hold him and tell him everything is going to be ok. But that felt like it was never going to happen.

He sighed and lifted to his feet, HE looked around. Not even knowing where to begin to go. He grunted and began to walk straight, Not really going anywhere. But just walking to clear his mind. He felt sick, HIs stomach wouldn't let up ever since he work up. HE kept hearing things, Footsteps, Crying, Dogs barking. It was slowly driving him insane.

"It's ok Don...Just keep walking, everything is going to be fine. You'll find the others and we will find a way out of here" Don said to himself

He resorted to taking to himself to keep himself sane. He couldn't stop thinking about Splinter, And what he said to him, He knew it really wasn't splinter. But it felt real enough.

He looked down at all the news papers that were flying past his feet. He stepped on one and bent over to pick it up. He looked at the headline "Unknown disease kills half the population, Leave rest in fear". Disease? What disease? A disease couldn't have done this. Could it have? Don looked at the picture, It showed a man holding a syringe in front of a store. He looked at the store name, "Bob's pharmacy". Maybe that had something to do with this.

He folded the newspaper up and stuck it in his belt, HE looked around for any store that could have maps. He walked on the sidewalk, Looking inside glass shops in hope that one will have a local map. There! He ran up to the glass, cupped his hands and looked inside. They had maps, He ran inside and to the map section. He grabbed the one what said local map, Opened it and looked for Bobs pharmacy. There! It was only a couple blocks from here. Good. HE folded the map back up and tucked it in his belt and headed for the door.

'You gonna pay for that?"

He froze, Chills going down his spine. He slowly looked to the direction of the voice. There was a man standing behind the front counter. They locked eyes, Not saying anything.

"Excuse me" He said again

"Y- Yes?" Don said

"You're have to pay for that"

Don didn't say anything, It had to be a trick. "What?"

"That map" He smiled oddly "You're going to have to pay for that?"

"I-I'm sorry" Don said, He looked at his teeth, They were gross. They were a weird mix of green and yellow.

"Son...If you not going to pay for that then I'm going to need it back"

"I'm sorry but I need it" Don went for the door but soon stopped cause he heard a clicking noise. He looked back at the man. His stomach dropped when he saw the 12 gauge he had pointed at him.

"Give me the f**king map back" He said cocking the shotgun

Don breath out, Then on instinct, Jumped to the nearest cover. Hearing the loudest bang he has ever heard in his life. He sat against a shelf, catching his breath, Trying to get his ears to stop ringing. Then at the corner of his eye saw the man walk up to the aisle. Don jumped over the next shelf and into the next aisle, Dodging the bullets by inches.

"Your mine little turtle"

He heard him take two more shots. Don needed to get out of here, He heard the man in the aisle behind him, just walking. On a split second decision, He sprung up and rammed his shoulder into the shelf's, knocking them down into the man. He heard the shotgun go off one more time, them it sliding across the floor.

He stood and caught his breath, He was nearly killed twice. He let out a deep breath and walked out of the aisle, and out of the shop. He felt for the map, He still had it. He sighed in relief and walked down the sidewalk in the direction of the pharmacy. Three blocks away. Wasn't that far. He just wanted to get there quick so he didn't run into whatever is after him.

"HEY"

Don stopped, "Hello?"

"Up here" He heard again

He looked up and saw a person, standing on the edge of a building.

"You're not the darkness...I can tell"

Don was surprised, He couldn't believe that there was a normal person "Who are you?"

"Who cares...I've been stuck in this place for years"

"Years?" Don said

"Yea...I can't take it anymore" The man said

"Wait! What did you mean about the darkness?" Don asked

"The darkness...It makes you see things that aren't really there..It turns into whatever it wants" The man said

Don thought for a second, "How do you know?"

"Like I said...I've been here for years..I don't know what's real anymore...I can't take it anymore...This is the only option"

"Wait! How did you know I wasn't the darkness" Don said

"You'll know in time" The man said, Then Don noticed he was beginning to lean forward.

"WAIT NO!" Don screamed

But it was too late, The man fell over the edge and plunged into the ground. Don looked away and heard the body slam against the ground. "God damn it" He said softly.

He didn't want to look at what was left of the man. He just turned and walked back down the sidewalk. The thought of the man just killing himself stay in Don's head. Was he really here for years, Will Don have to resort to killing himself. Don shook at the thought. But he couldn't stop replaying the scene in his head. The man falling.

Did he really know how to tell when it was the darkness. That's what Don really needed. He sighed. Then thought for a second. Where there really more people here? This made Don feel more at ease. But that much, His head was filling with sights that Don really wished he didn't see. Mikey laying dead on the ground, A man committing suicide right in front of him.

Don stopped and sat down on a nearby bench, He needed to clear his head. Something had to do with Bob's pharmacy, Why was the man standing in front of it holding a syringe. Maybe that was the cure. The cure for darkness? He didn't know. All he knew was that the pharmacy had something to do with this, And there are other people out there.

He stood up and stretched, He was beginning to feel exhausted. But he couldn't rest, Not until he got to the pharmacy. It wasn't far from here, Just like one more block. HE walked down the deserted sidewalk, Filled with dead bugs and broken glass, But not sharp enough to cut him. He saw the big red letters from where he was. He crossed the street and walked up to the door. There was no glass for him to peek in through, But he didn't need it. HE pushed the door open and walked inside, It looked like any normal pharmacy, Except the fact the its nasty looking and rundown. He examined the area around him, There were small boxes laying on the floor. He picked one up and read the label.

"Tripnosis"

Tripnosis? Is this the virus that did this? He dropped the box and looked at the back desk. Nothing special, Maybe he was wrong. This made him feel distraught, He turned to walk away till something caught his eye. A painting behind the desk, It was of a dog with an apple. But the way it hung off the wall, Made it seem like there was something behind it. He jumped over the desk and picked up the painting and dropped it next him.

It was a button! A button. Don felt a jolt of hope. He wondered what this button could do. Could it destroy the darkness, Could it send them back to the lair? But it could also be something bad. He couldn't think of what it could do. But he had to see what it did. He closed his eyes and slammed his thumb against the button.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Leonardo's POV**

"Please don't leave me"

Leo looked into the eyes of his brother. They stared up at the gloomy sky, With no color. He lifted his hand and touched his brothers face, Closing his eye lids. He looked at the bright red blood that was spilling out if his head. Leo pulled his brother close and hugged him. Placing his head on the tear soaked shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Mikey...Forgive me"

He grabbed Mikey's hand and placed it on his face, Feeling the cold skin rub up against him. He gently touched the gash, Feeling its soft and red inside. He drew back instantly. He grabbed Mikey's bandana hat had fallen off when he hit him. He tied it around his arm and grabbed Mikey's belt and wrapped it around his head, Making the bleeding stop a little.

'There you go Mikey, Now you will feel better" Leo said, Tears spilling out of his eyes.

He didn't want it to be true, Maybe this thing was fooling him to an extent. Maybe Mikey is still alive and well, And the thing he's holding was still an illusion. Leo didn't think any further, Maybe this was Mikey. Leo was to blind by fear that he couldn't see that it was his real brother.

"That's what this thing has been doing all along" He said to himself

"He's been blinding us from what is real, Making us turn on our own"

"I'm not leaving you here little brother"

Leo Stood up, lifting Mikey with him. He knew he was dead, But he wasn't going to just leave him there. He didn't know how he was going to carry him all over the place. But god damn it he's my brother and i'll do anything for him. Even dead. He walked down the street, Looking around for any signs of anything unusual. He felt as the wind began to blow in his face.

"Where are we going Mikey"

He didn't know why, But he felt better when he talked to Mikey. He continued to carry him as he walked down the street. Looking into alley's, Stores. He sighed, Not knowing where to go. He needed to find Don and Raph, He didn't know how he was going to tell them that he killed Mikey. He his eyes getting watery at the thought. The wind began to pick up.

Oh god, Raph and Don are going to be heartbroken when he tells them. He didn't know if he wanted to even show them the body. Showing them what and how he did it. He closed his eyes, Wanting to clear his mind of those thoughts. How was he just going to go up to them and say hey i killed our little brother. They would never forgive him. Maybe they would understand about how this darkness is weakening them. He felt papers hit his feet.

He stopped and looked down, The papers on the ground were flying around him. HE noticed that the wind was rather strong, More strong than it has usually been. He turned around and looked at the sky, "Oh no" He said softly. He stared up at the cloud as they began moving around in a circle. The wind could literally pick Leo off of his feet. Papers were flying everywhere, Abandoned cars slowly moved. Then all of a sudden, A column of cloud shot down and touched acouple blocks away from Leo.

"Oh my god" Leo said quickly

Then turned around, Still holding Mikey, And began to run. It felt like there was a added fifty pounds to his legs. He pushed his hardest to get away from this tornado, But the wind was to strong, He could feel his legs getting slower and slower. He looked ahead and saw a car bolting out of its spot and rolling toward Leo and Mikey. "NO" He screamed and fell to the floor, Missing the car by inches. Then he noticed that he was being dragged by the wind. He panicked, Reaching out for anything that could help him.

He saw a speed limit pole a couple feet in front of him, He felt as he slid on the road, Hitting small bumps and glass shards cutting his legs. When he was close enough, He grabbed a hold of the pole and held Mikey tightly with the other hand. The wind was so strong that it lifted him off the ground, Making it harder for him to keep his grip on the pole.

"AHH COME ON...COME ON...HOLD ON HOLD ON" Leo screamed

Then his life flashed before his eyes as he saw yet another car shake and flying out of its position and toward Leo.

"OH GOD NO!" Leo screamed

The car was heading right at them, Like it was aiming to hit them. Then the car hit a nearby tree and skidded out of its direction, It flew right past him but hit Mikey right out of Leo's hands.

"NO MIKEY" Leo screamed

Leo tried to keep a hold of the pole, But his hand finally slipped, 'NOOOO" He screamed, As he flew feet first into the tornado. But something hit him hard in the side and sent him crashing into a store, Flying into glass and shattering it. Knocking him out cold.

...

Leo opened his eyes, He felt a intense pain in his side. He turned his head and lifted himself up off the ground, Yelping in pain. He manage to get to a sitting position. He looked around, He was in a store. How did he get in here? He hoisted himself to his feet, Feeling a sharp antagonizing pain in his side. He felt it. It felt like he had about two broken ribs, He sighed slowly and looked around the store, He found a section labeled 'Medicine'. He slowly walked over to it, It hurt to walk, It hurt to breath. He needed painkillers. He found a big jar and unscrewed the cap, spilling a couple on his hand. Then swallowing them. It should kick in, in about a couple minutes.

He limped over to where he woke up, Seeing a car resting on its top in the middle of the store. He walked out of the store, stepping on broken glass. He looked around, The tornado didn't do much damage. That tornado was powerful enough to take a whole building, And yet it did almost nothing. Then he remember hanging on the pole, Then letting go. He looked back at the car. The car must have come back around and hit him into the store. It explained the broken ribs. Lucky..Kinda.

Then he remembered Mikey. The car hit him out of his hands, He searched the nearby area for him. He walked into a alley way, Searching behind dumpsters and trash cans. He couldn't find him, He leaned up against a wall and looked at the orange bandana that was wrapped around his wrist. That's when he heard a faint screaming, He stopped and strained his ears.

He defiantly hear screaming.

"Mikey!" He said, Running down the alley.

It didn't hurt to talk or breath much anymore. But it felt like hell when he ran. He stopped, Screaming much louder. He held his ribs in pain. Breathing slowly and carefully. HE stood against the alley wall. Peeking over to the streets.

He saw a little cloud of black smoke, Just laying on the ground. It had someone trapped inside. He grabbed the axe that he forgot he had and ran up to it. Holding the axe high in the air, Feeling sharp pains in his ribs, Then swinging it at the darkness, Making it fade away. He held his ribs, Watching the black smoke fade away. Then he saw what it had trapped. His eyes widened, Heart turned to stone.

"...Raph?"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Warning!**_

_**This chapter may be disturbing to some readers**_

_**I just put that there just in case!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I own nothing**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

**Donatello's POV**

He released his hand from the button, Feeling nothing for a second. Then his stomach rose to his neck, Unexpectedly falling through the floor just made a hole. He was now in a free fall in complete darkness, IT took him a minute to process what was exactly going on. He reached around for anything to grab, There was nothing but a solid wall. He looked down to see if there was any light coming from the bottom, All he saw was darkness. He finally found his voice and screamed, Trying to stop himself with the walls.

Then the wall started to curve, Don felt the wall hitting his shell. He was now sliding on the wall that was curved downward. He felt it starting curve more into a flat surface. He covered his face and moved his legs together. Then he saw light, He was getting closer to something. Then Don slid out of the hole and into a room. He looked around, Where was he?

He stood up and looked back at the hole, He was lucky his shell fit in there. He would have been a goner if his shell got stuck inside. He looked back at the room, It looked like his lab back at home. But just bigger. It was a underground lab. Don was impressed, He should build himself a underground lab, He'd get more privacy. He walked more into it and looked at the computer screens. All they had was a bunch of numbers running up and down the screen.

He examined the paperwork on the table. One paper had ' Number of fatalities' Written on the top. He picked it up and read it. It was a list with a lot of people's names. Did all these people die? He set it down and sat down in the chair, He grabbed a handful of papers and read through them. He tossed the one with no related information aside. HE stopped at a newspaper clipping.

' Dr. Coplan discovers new cure for flu outbreak'

He continued to read the small print,

' Dr. Coplan has recently discovered a new medicine that guarantee's to make the flu go away. It will be released in the near future'

He set it on the table and came across another newspaper clipping, Dated at a later date.

'Dr. Coplan's new cure kills 45 people'

He squinted confused,

'Dr. Coplan's new cure has ended a near 45 life's, It has no affect to cure the flu, but make it worse. Coplan states that there was something wrong with the medicine"

"Something's wrong with this story" Don said to himself

He tossed it aside and grabbed the last newspaper clipping.

'Dr. Coplan knew all along'

Don continued to read,

'Police had found out that Dr. Coplan had purposely poisoned the medicine that has killed hundreds, He is currently wanted by the police for mass murder'

Don set it down, 'This doctor poisoned hundreds of people?' He thought to himself. He opened the drawers next to his feet, Nothing interesting in them. But the last drawer had a lock on it. He grabbed it, The lock was rusted and falling apart. He pulled it and it broke off of the drawer. 'Well that was easy' He thought.

He pulled the drawer open and looked at the journal that laid inside, 'Coplans journal' was written across it. He pulled it out and opened it.

**'January 4, 1445**

I had just gotten out of surgery, Unfortunately the patient didn't make it through. Halfway into the surgery the patient started to shake and bleed everywhere. I had to put her out of her misery, But here's the weird thing. As I stuck her with the needle, Ending her life. It felt good, Like I felt more alive. I must study more into this.'

Don put his feet up on the desk and flipped the page,

' **January 6 1445**

Today, I took one of the nurses aside into the closet and talked to her about her work lately, And lately my wife has been a huge bit*h and we haven't had sex in months. I feel more and more stressed by each passing day. But when I had that nurse in the closet, I don't know what came over me. I just jumped on her and tried to undress her. She fought and screamed to tell me to get off. But that made me more turned on. Then the bit*h scratched my face and made it bleed, I felt anger. I took a scalpel from my coat and stuck it deep in her neck. As the blood poured on my hands, I felt more and more alive. I took out the blade and stuck it in her stomach this time. I felt so good. I laughed and impaled her a couple more times. I hadn't felt this good in forever. I must do it again'

"God damn this dude is sick" Don said, He wanted to put the book back and get out of here, But he continued to read.

**'January 7 1445**

Oh my god so I get home and what do I find, My wife having sex with another man. It's no big deal, I locked the door and took the two pairs of handcuffs from my closet and cuffed my wife to the bed. After that I beat the sh*t out of the guy. Then I took my gun from my safe and shot the guy four times in the face. My wife kept screaming but I ignored that bit*h's cries for mercy. I then took the gasoline tank and poured it all over my wife. Then I set that bit*h on fire. I stepped outside and watched my whole house burn down. Then that's when I came up with the best idea. What if I could kill everyone!'

Don couldn't believe what he just read, How could that guy do that, He tunred the page and read.

' **January 20 1445**

I did it! I faked discovering a new cure for this flu, I really put a bunch of poison pills in a bottle and released it as a cure, So far already twenty people died. Its great! I feel so proud!'

Don turned the page

' **January 24 1445**

Forty people died! But police are suspecting it has something to do with my "cure". It of course denied and went on my way.'

**'January 27 1445**

SH*T...They know it was poison. They're after me. I had to go into hiding. I am now in my hidden lab and writing this entry. I have to do something drastic. Maybe just kill myself, Yeah...Yeah i should. No wait! I have a friend who is a scientist and he is currently working on a gun that when you shoot it. You're whole body disintegrates. I shall go by tomorrow and take it. He's only tested it on monkeys but it works. He told me it might not work on humans because we have different genes and dna and junk. I don't care...'

**'January 28 1445**

Ok i got it, Police are everywhere! I almost got caught. But on the bright side, More people are dying. Anyway i shall record myself shooting this gun at me. Goodbye world...It's been fun'

The entry's stopped there, He set it down and turned the computer on. The screen flashed on with a picture of a dead women in a nurse outfit. Must have been the nurse he killed. God this dude is sick. He found a file named ' Goodbye'. Don clicked it and a video flashed on. It showed Coplan standing in the middle on the view, Holding a weird looking gun.

"Hello...In my life I have killed more than fifty people. Now there after me and now im forced to test this new invention on myself" He said "Goodbye world"

He pointed the gun to his chest and fired. He fell back. But after a couple minutes he stood up again. "I knew this wouldn't work" He said.

Then he jerked out and started screaming, He slammed both hands on his desk and screamed louder. Then a black smoke started to circle him, His screams turned to laughter. Then the smoke got thicker and thick until Coplan was out of sight. Then the black smoke turned into a ball and disappeared, And Coplan was nowhere to be found. Then out of nowhere he appeared.

"Seems the gun gave me a new life, Hmm. Well...Time to go have fun" He said, And when he finished, His face changed and now looked like a completely different person. He laughed and walked out of the room. Then the video clicked off.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Raphael and Leonardo's POV**

Raph stared up at the blue masked turtle that just save his life. "Leo?"

"Raph" Leo said walking closer to him

Raph jumped up and stepped back from him, "You're not Leo"

Leo was scared of this, "No Raph its me! You got to believe me"

"No...No cause I'm gonna tell that i trust you and your gonna kill me, I know it!" Raph said. Taking out the pipe from his belt.

"Please Raph...Its really me" Leo pleaded

Raph thought for a minute, "Ok...Ok what did you tell me the night I broke Mikey's game controller and he told me that he would never forgive me"

"I told you that he would forgive you...Cause he looks up to you like your his hero, He needs you"

Raph lowered his pipe, "Leo" He ran toward him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh god I never thought I'd see you again" Raph said

"I'm here Raph...Don't worry"

They continued to hug, Leo thought for a second, Should he tell him about Mikey. He felt a bomb go off in his chest. He would have to tell them eventually.

"Jeez what happened to you..Your all cut up" Raph asked

"I was caught up with the thing in an antique shop, Threw glass antiques at me, Got me good in the face" Leo said

"And in the arms..And leg" Raph said

"Yeah I'm fine" Leo said

"So have you seen Don or Mikey at all?" Raph asked

"...No" Leo said, Feeling his heart exploded

"We need to find them, You don't know how worried i am for them" Raph said

"Join the club" Leo added, Releasing Raph.

"Well...Now where to?" Leo asked

" I don't know... Guess we better start looking for the other two"

"Yeah but where to start looking?" Raph asked

Leo looked around, "I don't know...I Guess let's just walk"

Raph nodded and they walked down the street, Together. Hopeing they would come across there brothers.

"So uh...Where did you wake up?" Raph asked

"In some house...Where did you wake up?"

"In an alley way"

"Huh...I wonder what the thing Don found exactly was?" Leo asked

"I don't know but the next time he brings some weird alien contraption, I'm breaking it"

"Yeah but you see where breaking it got me last time"

"Oh yeah...You know I never really got over that" Raph said

"I already said I'm sorry, If i was in control i wouldn't have done it" Leo said sadly

"I know Leo I'm just messin with ya" Raph laughed

They walked in silence, Leo was so happy he found Raph...The real one. He would feel even better if he found Don...And Mikey. But...

"Raph..."

"Yeah Leo?"

"Uh..."

"What's wrong?"

He couldn't tell him, "When I woke up at the house...I saw you" Came out

Raph had a feeling this was going to be bad, "What did i say?"

_"You're pathetic, Thinking we actually give a damn about you, Why don't you just leave, No one wants you anymore" _Slammed into his head

"You said...That i was worst brother ever"

"Oh my god..Leo...I'm sorry"

"Don't be...Its wasn't you" Leo said

"Well...I saw you to" Raph said

"What did i say?"

_"You pathetic excuse for a turtle, why don't you just disappear, make our live better..Make everything better" _Popped in his head

"You said...That if i killed myself, It would make your life better"

"Jesus!" Leo said " This thing really wants us against each other"

"Yeah"

They stopped, "Ok i can't do this anymore" Leo said

"Can't do what?"

"Just walk without knowing where to go or what to do!" Leo said

"OK well what should we do"

Leo looked around, He looked at the buildings, The road, The stop sign, The stop lights, Thats where he stopped and pointed, "There!"

"What?" Raph asked

"The camera! Maybe if there still working we could use them to find Don" Leo said

"And Mikey!" Raph said without realizing what Leo really meant

"Yeah" Leo quickly said"...And Mikey"

"Well where is the nearest police stations?" Raph asked

"We need a map of some sort" Leo said

"There!" Raph yelled and pointed to a large map on the side of the road

They both ran to it and examined it, "There it is!" Raph said

"Ok this way, Come on" Leo said running to the direction of the police station.

It took them about ten minutes to find the station. They both pushed the doors open and stepped inside, For being in this city, It was actually rather nice. Still looked kind of trashed though. They walked up to the front desk and Leo sat down neat the computer and turned it on.

"For being a trashed city, The computers still work" Leo said, Searching through the documents "There is it"

Leo highlighted the road surveillance room and unlocked it. "Ok its upstairs"

"Ok lets go"

They both ran up the stairs and took a sharp right, Then they froze. Seeing two police cops in front on them.

Leo heard Raph curse, The two cops pointed their guns at them. They didn't say anything.

"Ok guys let's just-" Raph started but was cut short by a large gun fire. Leo saw Raph fall in the corner of his eye.

"NO!" He yelled, Pulled out his axe and swung it at the first cop and he turned to black smoke. Then dodged the others bullet and hit him with the axe, Cutting him in the throat. As he watched the cop fall he looked back at Raph, Who was holding his shoulder.

"Raph, You ok?" He said running toward him

"Yeah..I'm fine..Just got me in the shoulder"

Leo lifted him up and examined the bullet wound, "Let's get up to a first aid kit" Leo said

"No I'm fine, Let's just go" Raph said

Leo nodded and they went on their way. Leo found the room and turned the door knob, Of course it was locked. He pulled out his axe and smashed the knob, Breaking it off. He kicked it open and walked inside, He saw a huge computer and several little ones, He took a seat and looked for a way to turn them on.

"Think you can turn them on?" Raph asked

"I should be able to" Leo said

"Well what do you know" He heard Raph yell

Leo turned back, "What?"

"A first aid kit"

Leo chuckled and returned his attention to the computer. Searching through files, "God I wish I was Don right now" He said out loud.

"He probably knows what's going on right about now" Raph said wrapping his wound with bandages.

"Got it!" Leo said, The road surveillance camera's switched on and Leo saw a clear view of the street. "Oh thank god"

Leo grabbed the remote button and clicked it, Switching camera's.

"You think you can find them let this?" Raph asked

"Well we will just have to see" Leo said, clicking the button.

Raph took a seat next to him and Leo flipped camera's. Raph felt alot better now that he was with Leo, He wouldn't have to be alone anymore. He looked at Leo, Watching him as he flipped camera feeds. He looked so broken. Cuts all over his face, Skin getting pale. He was starting to worry about him. Then he saw his face turn from serious, To shock.

'Oh my god" Leo said

"What?" Raph asked looking at the screen.

There, He saw his orange masked turtle walking through the streets.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Well here's the moment you've all been waiting for!**_

_**Thought i'd mess with the readers alittle bit :) **_

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Anyway**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I own nothing**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

**Michelangelo's POV**

Mikey walked the streets, Eyes puffy and stained with tears. He wiped the remains to the ground, Feeling more come along. He had to face facts, He was stuck here. His only hope on getting out of here was his brothers. But they were dead, They were brutally murdered, And he was alone. The people he spent most of his life with, The people he loved more than anyone. Murdered right in front of him. He breathed in, Put a hand to his head and whimpered.

He has never felt this kind of sadness before, He didn't know what was doing it exactly, The fact the his brothers were dead or the fact that he was stuck in this demonic world alone. He stopped in his tracks, Fell to his knees.

"They're gone...They're gone...I'm alone" Said the youngest turtle

He placed both hands on the ground and cried harder, He didn't feel like his normal self. Without his brothers he was just...Michelangelo. Not Mikey. Just Michelangelo. And not even that. He took a deep breath and lifted himself to his feet. He didn't even know why he was walking, He wasn't going anywhere, He just wanted to walk to just relieve his pain.

He continued to walk, Not wanting to go anywhere. Just that if he stayed in one spot he would go insane. He looked at the building as he passed them, trying to get his mind off of his brothers. There was a grocery store, Some kind of club, A Corner market, Some place called Bob's Pharmacy, And a toy store. He stopped in front of the toy store. He knew it was useless, But he really didn't have anything else to do.

He walked inside and looked around, It was a average looking toy store. Stuffed animals, puppets, Life sized clowns, and Some weird puzzle things. He walked down the stuffed animal aisle, Looking at the shelves. He picked up and little cute bear and held it in his hands. It was soft, huggable. He sighed and gave it a hug, He needed a hug, Didn't matter if it was human or stuffed animal, He just needed a hug.

He let go of the bear and placed it back on the shelf, He was about to leave until something caught his eye. He turned around and looked at the stuffed animal that looked back at him. It sent chills down his spine, IT couldn't have been. HE walked up and picked it up. It was. He held the little stuffed rat wearing red robs and holding a cane.

"Dad?" He said

Then Mikey looked directly into his eye, Thinking he saw something. He stared at the eye for another couple minutes, Then the stuffed Splinter winked at him. Mikey screamed and dropped the toy, Backing away from it. Chest heaving, The stuffed animal just winked at him, And it was of his father. He sprinted down the aisle toward the door, Wanting to get out of this place. HE pushed the door open, But it wouldn't budge. He tried his hardest to get it open, But nothing was working.

He turned around and looked back at the store, Watching the puppets and the life sized clowns walk toward him. It felt as if his brain fell from his head to his feet, The clowns reached out there hands toward him. That was when he lost it, He cursed it and elbowed the glass, After the first try he did it nonstop until it broke, And when it did he jumped out and sprinted off in the opposite direction.

Not caring where he ends up, Just getting away. He looked behind him to see if he was clear, When he was saw he was alone, He stopped and caught his breath. He recapped every event in his mind, The splinter doll, The killer clowns coming for him. He shivered. Not wanting to be here anymore. He felt tears come, But he actually held them back.

He sat on the ground, Closing his eyes, Wanting to open them and be back at the lair. But instead, He felt an icy cold wind pass him. He opened his eyes and looked where it came from. Down the road, He saw a...Mikey's stomach dropped.

"Oh god" He said softly

The lion that stood a couple yards away from his growled, They stared into each other's eyes. "Good kitty" He said softly.

The lion roared and ran at him. Mikey screamed and ran the opposite way, Running like there was no tomorrow. He heard the roaring get closer and closer, He screamed and ran faster. Insides screaming, Then he saw a building at the end on the road, It was his only hope. He ran faster toward the building. Jumped the stairs, Threw the door open, Ran inside and slammed the door closed. Then feeling the lion slam against the door, Clawing at it.

He stepped away from the door and walked inside the building. He caught his breath, Not hearing the lion anymore. Something was defiantly wrong with this city. Or at least something in it. He turned around and examined the building he was in. He looked up at the large words above the door.

'Ramfield Insane Asylum'

Mikey felt the cold sweat roll down his head, The many building in this city, and it had to be this one. Well he couldn't go out, Might as well just have a look around. He opened the door and peeked inside, It looked empty. He walked inside, Examining every corner, Expecting a psycho to run at him and kill him.

He slowly walked down the halls, Not wanting to look inside the cells. Knowing his luck there were probably more people here. He calmed his breathing, Trying to steady his walking, But he was freaking out more than ever. Not only was he walking in a insane asylum, But he was walking in a insane asylum in devils city. He didn't know to expect.

Then he turned into another hall, Seeing a row of rooms on both sides and on at the end. The door was closed, But...The light was on. And he saw a silhouette walking around. He stood, Frozen. Was it whatever was chasing him? 'It couldn't have been, Why would it just be sitting in a asylum.

Mikey walked to the door, Placing his hand on the handle. Taking a deep breath, And opening it. He peeked inside, It seemed empty. He opened it all the way and stepped inside. Then felt something hard push against his shell, Knocking him down to the ground. Mikey looked up, Seeing a young girl with a shovel in her hands. She lifted it up and was about to hit him again.

"NO NO I'M NORMAL"

The girl stopped and looked at him. "Oh my god...You are normal"


	14. Chapter 14

_**I've been reading the reviews and I've noticed everyone commenting on one thing**_

_**Leo not having enough angst towards accidentally killing (now) fake Mikey.**_

_** And after going back and rereading it, Everyone is right, And i thank you for telling me.**_

_**The many people who told me! Just kidding! X)  
><strong>_

_**So to make up for it!**_

_**I am going to write another story with all the angst you can handle!**_

_**It will be called "Dream Brother", It will be up soon!**_

_**Anyway enough ranting**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I own NOTHING!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

**Donatello's POV**

Don stared at the computer screen, Feeling as if his insides were shaking. He slowly reached out toward the power button and turned off the computer. He knew what happened, A psychotic doctor went crazy and released a poison and killed many people, Then stole one of his scientific friends inventions intending to kill himself, But instead turning himself into a black smoke that changes shape and makes people see things that's not there.

It seemed like a long shot and almost impossible, But Don has seen it with his own eyes. What was this invention, How was it made to the point of turning people into a black smoke and chainging them into shape shifters. It had to be impossible.

Don had to find information about that invention, He turned the computer back on and scanned through the documents. Searching for anything relating to friends or scientist. There! List of close friends and address's. He clicked on it and searched through the list. Searching the occupations, He found one that stated scientist.

Richard Glick  
>1345 Suncrest Drive<br>Scientist

It had to be him, There was no other person who was a scientist. He wrote down the address on a nearby piece of paper. Then a newspaper clipping caught his attention. He picked it up and read the big words written across it.

"**End of days for humans**"

His stomach knotted, The words were rather disturbing. But he read the small print.

"Recent events have lead us to believe that humanity is hanging on a thread. A unknown gaseous form has taken the lives of over 85% of the population. The remaining have gone into hiding. The gaseous form has taken form of other people and brutally murdered them."

Don threw the newspaper down, Not wanting to continue to read. He grabbed the paper and stuck it in his belt and stood up. He looked for an exit. He found a door and walked up to it, He slowly opened it and looked inside. He breathed in relieved to find a staircase. He ascended up the stairs.

After climbing a few stories, He came up to a door. He opened it and saw nothing but darkness, with the exception of a few lights on the ceiling. He walked in and felt tracks on the ground. He was in a subway tunnel. Great. Now he has to walk to the nearest station.

He sighed and began to walk in a random direction, Seeing only a little bit of light. He tried to squint in the dark to find any source of light. The only light was coming from the little bulbs hanging from the ceiling. The tunnel actually kind of creped him out. He heard little rats walk on the sides, He thought he heard little kids laughing.

Then he felt the floor begin to rumble, He froze, Feeling the rumbling get harder and harder. He tunred around and saw a light get brighter and brighter. Then he saw a big piece on metal emerge from the darkness and sped right toward him.

He ran as fast as he could down the railroad tracks. His chest was pumping like never before, His feet were going as fast as he could, But it wasn't fast enough. He felt the air coming from the train on his skin. He felt like he has been running forever, But finally, His legs gave out and fell forward with a thud. Covering his head and closing his eyes.

He opened his eyes, Not feeling the train roll over him. He looked up, He was engulfed in the stations bright lights. He looked behind him, Not a train insight.

"God damn it doctor" He said, He felt it was necessary to call him doctor. It actually made him chuckle. HE got up and jumped onto the platform. He was heading toward the stairs.

"Hello Donatello" He heard a voice say

He turned around and looked at the tall, lean man in the doctor coat on the other side of the station.

"You" Don said, Actually scared

"So...You know my little secret"

"You're a sick man, And me and my brothers are going to take you down and get out of this hell hole" Don said

"But you see, You're brothers aren't here anymore, It's just you...And me"

"What are you talking about?" Don asked

"You're brothers found a way to get out of here, Without you, they don't need you"

"That's not true"

"Yes it is actually, They don't need you, You're worthless" Dr. Coplan said

"NO!" Don screamed and ran up the stairs and into the city, But Dr. Coplan appeared out of nowhere in front of him, Pointing a gun at him.

"I'm sorry Donatello, I can't let you go" Dr. Coplan said, Pulling the trigger.

At first Don thought that the doctor was going to turn to black smoke and disappear. But he felt the sharp and agonizing pain in his chest, He fell back on the stairs, Rolled down and hit the ground hard. He looked back up the stairs and saw no one, Then glanced down at the bullet wound, Seeing a hole and blood pouring out of it.

"Oh god..Oh god damn it" He said falling back, Staring at the ceiling. Feeling the blood roll down his chest. He breathed in and out, But it was getting hard. They became short and quick breaths. He looked back up at the ceiling, Seeing a black border form around his sight.

Don was so close, To taking down this sick bastard. It wasn't fair. This was a war. And him and his brothers were losing this unwinnable war.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ok so i'm sorry i had to remove this chapter**_

_**I made a mistake in the ending so i went and changed it**_

_**My fault **_

_**So all you really need to read (If you already read this chapter) **_

_**Is when Mikey is being chased by the dark figure**_

_**Sorry Again!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I do not own TMNT**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>

**Leonardo and Raphael POV**

"No..No no no COME BACK" Leo screamed, Switching camera's trying to find Mikey that just walked out of the camera's view. Leo slammed his fist into the table and cursed. Bolted up and headed to the door. Until Raph grabbed his arm.

"Leo what the hell are you doing?"

"Mikey's out there Raph, We have to get him" Leo quickly said

"Yeah so is Don, We need to find him to" Raph said

"No you don't understand, Mikey...I..." Leo leaned his head against the door, "I...I"

"What's wrong Leo?" Raph asked, Leo tunred around and looked at him. Raph saw that tears were balling out of his eyes.

"Raph...I killed him" Leo said

Raph looked at him, "What?"

"I saw Mikey...I saw him and...He tried to convince me he was really Mikey...And when i saw him" Leo slid to the ground"...I thought of you, How the thing took shape of you...And i told him he was fake, Then he started crying...And he told me that i wasn't really Leo, And he took a rock and started hitting me with it..And..I knew if I let him keep doing it...He was going to kill me...So i took my axe" The last part he said with difficulty, Forcing his voice past the crying. "I didn't mean to hit him Raph...I didn't mean to"

Leo put his head between his knees and cried, Raph walked up to him, Sat next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's ok Leo..Shhh It ok...Mikey's fine...You saw him didn't ya, He just need to go get him" Raph said

"I killed him"

"No you didn't Leo...It's just what the thing wanted you to believe, You would never hurt Mikey"

"BUT WHAT IF REALLY WAS HIM" Leo screamed

"Mikey is fine Leo...Now the longer we stay here the more likely he and Don are going to get hurt, Now we have to go get them" Raph said

"...Ok" He finally said, Raph stood up and helped him up. They both walked out of the room and out into the streets. In search for both brothers.

...

**Michelangelo's POV**

Mikey looked up at the women holding the shovel. She had long reddish hair in a ponytail. A white tang top and black pants. She had a slim face and she looked fit, Skinny.

"You are normal right?" She said, Raising the shovel again

"Define normal" Mikey said back

"Are you or are you not the darkness?" She asked seriously

"No I'm not the darkness or whatever"

"Prove it"

Mikey thought for a minute, "If i really were the darkness, You would be dead already"

The girl studied Mikey, "Fine" She reached out a hand. Mikey took it and hoisted himself up.

"Ummm...Aren't you freaked out by me?" Mikey asked

"A giant talking turtle? When you are stuck in this world for 3 years, Things don't scare you anymore, But I must say its new" She said

Mikey stood quietly, Thinking about this girl, Was she for real? Maybe she was this darkness thingy?

"So..Do you have a name?" She asked

"Uhh..Michelangelo" Reached his hand out

"Cool name" She grabbed his hand and shook it, "I'm Scarlet"

"Cool!...So...How long have you been in here?"

"3 years in counting" Scarlet said, Leaning her shovel against the wall, "How long have you been here?"

"I like just got here...Like a couple hours ago, Me and my brothers-" HE started

"Whoa whoa..Brothers?" She asked

"Yeah...I have three of them...Leonardo, Raphael, And Donatello"

"So there are three turtles walking around this city?"

"Yep"

"Ok i have to ask...What exactly are you..No offense"

"Non takin...So basically we were four normal infant turtles, And out father told us that he found us in the sewers playing around in some kind of ooze...So he took us and watched over us. And after some time we grew larger and we became intelligent. And my father taught us how to fight and become a ninja and-"

"Wait! You're a ninja to?" She asked

"Yep, The whole deal"

"Wow"

"And me and my brother were at a local garbage dump looking for supplies, And he found a some kind of machine. He brought it home and when he turned it on, It exploded. Next thing i know i wake up in a jail house with haunted cell doors"

"Wow...Thats so interesting, Four mutant turtles"

"Mutant Ninja turtles" Mikey corrected

"Right!"

"So what about you?" Mikey asked

"Not much to know...Me and a couple of my friends were out one day and we were hanging around a alley way. Then we found this weird machine and my friend kicked it and it exploded, Sending us here"

"What happened to your friends" Mikey asked

"Two died...One killed himself...And one went insane and disappeared" Scarlet said, Looking at the ground, "The two were killed by the darkness...One was ripped in half, The other...Tired to kill me...Thinking i was the darkness...So I had to kill him"

Hearing her story made Mikey feel uneasy, About his brothers. He stood up, Scarlet gave him a weird look.

"I have to go find my brothers" He said

"You're leaving?" She said sadly "It felt good to talk to someone other than myself"

Mikey felt bad for Scarlet, He liked her, She was the first normal person he had met since he's been here. But he needed to find his brothers. No matter what. He knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look...I'm sorry Scarlet...But I need to find my brothers" Mikey said

" I understand" She placed a hand on his chest "Good Luck Michelangelo, I hope you find your brothers"

He looked into her eyes, Seeing a tear roll down her cheek. He patted her shoulder and stood up, Walked out the door. He turned back,

"Farewell Scarlet...Maybe out paths will cross in the future" He said

"Goodbye Michelangelo" She said, Then he turned around and walked down the dark hallway

He couldn't stop thinking about Scarlet, He didn't want to leave her alone. But he needed to find his brothers. He placed a hand on the front door and slowly pushed it opened. He peeked outside in search for any lions. When he saw the coast was clear, He stepped outside. Looking around for any signs of his brothers.

Then he turned around quickly, Hearing something behind him. His eyes widened at the sight of the leaking barrel of gasoline and the tiny fire.

"SCARLET!"

Then he was felt as if a fire truck slammed into him, All he heard was a large explosion, Then he flew in the air, Landing on his back. He recovered and sat up, Looking at the asylum that was in flames.

"NOOOO!" He screamed, Thinking about Scarlet. She had no chance. He stared in disbelief at the roaring flames.

The one normal human being he encountered, And she's dead. He threw his hands to his head and laid back down on the road. Feeling so sorry for Scarlet.

Then he saw a black figure emerge from the flames, A gut in his stomach easily exploded at the sight. Mikey jumped up and ran as fast as he could the other was. He ran back the way he came when the lion was chasing him. Mikey thinks that this thing just loves chasing him.

He quickly turned into an alley way, shaking the figure off his track. He stopped and caught his breath. Then he looked up, Straining his ears. He heard voices, One sounded unfamiliar, But the other sounded very familiar. He walked against the wall to the end of the alley way.

"You're brothers found a way to get out of here, Without you, they don't need you" He heard

"That's not true" The familiar voice say

"Yes it is actually, They don't need you, You're worthless" He heard again

He looked around the corner and saw the entrance to a train station, Then he heard someone shout 'NO". Then he saw someone emerge from the train stairs.

Mikey felt as his legs grew numb, His mouth went dry. He saw as his purple masked brother emerged. No...He...He was dead. Was he. Without even realizing his eyes were tearing up. Then out of nowhere a guy in a doctor suit appeared in front of him, Holding a gun to his chest.

"I'm sorry Donatello, I can't let you go" The guy in the doctor suit said.

Then he heard a loud gunshot, He quickly retreated back into the hallway, Covering his mouth. He just shot Don. Mikey placed a hand on his head, He was feeling a headache growing. Who was the guy? Why was Don talking to him. Was Don really alive. Was that this darkness messing with him, Thinking that his brothers were dead. It made scene. He slowly walked back and looked around the corner.

The doctor guy was gone. He quickly jumped up and ran to the stairs. He saw Don, Laying on the ground with a bullet wound.

"Donny" He said, Running down the stairs and kneeling next to him. It was really him, He was alive, And his brothers were alive to. Mikey felt as if a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. He began to shed tears of joy. His brothers were alive.

"Donny..Don stay with me" He grabbed his hand.

Don looked up at the sudden loss of light, Then he realized that he was staring right at his younger brother.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Donatello and Michelangelo POV

"Mikey...Grab that...Please hurry" Don said pointed to the newspaper

Mikey quickly crawled to the newspaper and grabbed it. He quickly returned to his dying brother and covered the bullet wound, Putting pressure on it. Don winced as he placed more and more pressure. Once Mikey saw that no more blood was coming out, He removed it and examined the wound.

"Don i can see the bullet..What do I do?" Mikey panicked

"Ok first" He stammered, "You need to relax"

"How can I relax when there a bullet in you Don"

"Mikey please...Look for something sharp, Preferably thin" Don said

Mikey stood up and frantically looked for anything that is of use to him. He looked behind objects. In trash cans. He moved faster at the sound on Don wincing in pain. 'Come on' He thought. Then he steped back in pain, He examined his foot and saw a fairly large cut. Then he looked down at the glass, That's good enough. He picked up the sharpest one and ran back to Don.

"Ok I got it" Mikey said

"Uhh I don't know Mik-Mikey" Don got out

"It will have to work" Mikey said, "Now what do i do?"

"Basically, Just dig until you get it out"

"Won't that hurt you" Mikey asked

"I don't think you need to worry about hurting me, I'll be fine"

Mikey hesitated, Then took a deep breath and slowly touched the bullet with the piece of glass. Don yelped in pain.

"Sorry!"

"Just get it out" Don said quickly

Mikey wiped the sweat from his forehead and tired it again. This time trying to get the glass to go under the bullet, He pushed the bullet to its side and felt Don jump in pain. He managed to moved the bullet onto its side, He saw his chance and quickly dug the glass under the bullet. Don screamed in pain but Mikey managed to keep the glass under the bullet.

"Stop moving Don i almost got it out"

"Well don't do it so hard"

"Ok Don just...Grab onto the something, This will hurt"

Don quickly grabbed on the stair railing "Do it"

Mikey took a deep breath, Then quickly lifted the bullet up and out the hole. Don yelped in pain and held the wound.

"It's out" Mikey said

Don exhaled, "Good..Now we got to get moving"

"What why?"

"I know everything Mikey...And when he knows I'm alive he will come after us...He's not trying to scare us anymore...He's actually trying to kill us now"

"What do you mean by 'He' " Mikey asked

Don placed his hands on the floor and tried to lift himself up, Mikey jumped up and helped him up. Don swung his arm around Mikey's shoulder.

"Get ready for a long story" Don said, He grabbed the paper from his belt and handed it to Mikey, "We need to go here"

Mikey took the paper and studied the address, "Shouldn't be too hard...Let's go"

Mikey and Don walked up the stairs and walked down the street. "So what's this long story"

"Ok...Way back when there was this Doctor...Doctor Coplan. One day he was performing surgery on this lady, But the lady started having reactions and needed to be killed, So he used a syringe and killed her. And after that he became obsessed with killing."

"Creepy" Mikey interrupted

"Yes.. He almost raped this nurse but then killed her, He killed his wife and the man she was having an affair with brutally. Then he got this sick idea on killing everyone"

"How does someone get that idea?" Mikey interrupted again

"Anyway he released this fake cure for the common cold, But it was really poison, After a few weeks a few hundred people died, Then more. After while they found out that it was Coplan that did it. So he wanted to kill himself but to the point where no one could find his remains. SO he went to his friends lab and stole a invention he was working on that when you shoot it at something, It automatically turns them to ashes, But he didn't know that it had a different effect on humans"

"And when he shot himself with it, He turned into this dark energy and killed everyone else" Mikey interrupted

"Yes"

"Jeez...What are we going to do?"

"Where going to the lab to find information on this invention and see if there's any reverse effect" Don said

"Then let's go" Mikey said

He retold the story in his head a couple more times, How can someone be obsessed with killing. And then get the idea to kill everyone. I must admit he planned it in a smart way, But it was still sick. Then after he turned into this darkness, Mikey wondered how he killed off everyone else. Did he di what he did to them. Messed with them, Then went for the kill. Possibly.

"There" Don said, Snapping him out of his thought. He looked over at a building, It looked like a normal apartment building.

"How do you know?"

"The address is right there" Don said pointing to the sign

"Oh"

They both walked up to the door and Mikey looked through the glass, "Ok were clear"

"I think that would be obvious"

"I just love your sarcasm"

Don chuckled and pushed open the door. As expected it was quiet and dark, They walked inside and examined the place.

"So where would this secret laboratory be?" Mikey asked

"More than likely underground, Elevator maybe?"

"You really think I'm getting in a elevator" Mikey said

"It wont hurt just to look" Don said

They both walked to the elevator doors, They were open and no elevator was inside. Don poked his head in and looked for the elevator.

"There it is" Don said

"Where"

"About ten stories above us"

"Forget that!"

"We wont actually ride it, We will just need to look for a secret button in the elevator"

"Fine, The stairs are this way"

...

After climbing about seven flights of stairs, Don stopped. His bullet wound was throbbing. "Mikey...Let's stop for a second.

"Ok...I'll look to see how far we are from the elevator"

Mikey walked out and left Don, Sitting on the stair. He looked down at the hole in his chest, He needed to bandage it so it could heal right. Hopefully when they get to the lab it will have a first aid kit. Then Mikey came back through the door.

"We have about five stories left...You ok?"

'Yeah..Yeah I'm fine..Let's go"

He got up and they continued climbing the stairs.

...

Mikey stopped at the door marked twelve and caught his breath. "It should be this one"

They both went through the door and looked at the elevator, There it was, Open, Revealing a nice looking inside.

"Ok...We just have to look for a secret button" Don said

They both carefully walked in and examined the button panel. There were twenty buttons and a couple more for alarms and emergencies.

"I don't see one" Mikey said

"Wait..." Don said, Looking at a keyhole on the bottom, "We need to get this open"

"I got it" Mikey said, Pulling out his crowbar and ramming it into the door

"Careful" Don said quickly

Mikey pulled the crowbar and the door flung wide open. Don examined the inside and to his relief, Found a button on the bottom.

"There" He said, Now how do we get down there

Mikey thought about it, "Maybe we could-" His idea was cut short by a weird noise. They both looked up curiously, Then the elevator dropped slightly, Still hanging off by something. Don and Mikey slammed into the ground. They recovered and looked at each other.

"Mikey" Don said

Then the elevator dropped straight down, Don got a grip of the hand railing and held on for dear life, The elevator was moving too fast, Don couldn't process what exactly was happening. He was to in shock to look at Mikey to see if he was ok, Or to scream. His focus was out the doorway, He watched as the twelve stories he climbed up sped past him.

Then they both felt the elevator stopped suddenly, They both fell on their backs, Staring up at the ceiling.

"Mikey" Don found his voice

"I'm alive" Mikey said lowly

Don looked up and stared out the doorway.

"Yes" He said

They made it to the lab, Not in the best way but they did. They both slowly got up and got out of the elevator. They looked around the lab, The place was full of computer screens and big machines. Mikey looked at Don "This place is big". But Don didn't respond, He was looking straight ahead.

"What?" Mikey asked, Then looked at what he was looking at.

In the middle of the lab, Was the artifact that Don had found in the junk yard.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Leonardo and Raphael POV**

"We need to hurry Raph" Leo said as they walked down the road

"Leo...There fine, they can take care of himself here" Raph said

"Looked like you were taking care of yourself before I saved you"

"That thing had two heads Leo..Two heads" Raph help up two fingers

"I saw that Raph"

Raph glanced over at Leo, He could see, Even feel the worry on him. Donny and Mikey could take care of themselves, He hoped. I mean this place is different, It like feeds off your fears and uses them against you. And when it came to Mikey and his fears, This worried Raph even more. He wondered about Don, He has been so busy thinking about Mikey, He actually kind of forgot about Don. He hoped he was alright.

But out of all of us, Don is the one that can take most care of himself. Leo will be to worried about us, Even though Raph seemed tough and able to handle himself, He couldn't, He didn't like being alone. And Mikey, He sometimes can't even sleep alone. But Don...He would always know what to do, How to do it. He always envied Don of his never give up attitude, Raph would give up after a few tries, But Don would never give up, He would stick with it till the end. He missed his brothers.

Leo tried to quicken his pace, But he didn't know where he was going. It felt like he was going around in a circle. I mean finding his two brothers in a city was like finding a dust particle in the carpet. It seemed impossible, But he found Raph, And he won't give up till he found Don and Mikey. They should be ok. I mean they just saw Mikey like ten minutes ago, He has to be alright.

But he hasn't heard anything on Don. But its Don, He could survive a nuclear bomb with one of his inventions. He probably is working on a airplane to fly out of here. He wouldn't be surprised. But he still worried about him, This city could tear him to pieces, And use those pieces to come and attack us. This city is dark, Horrifying, Like at any minute it could just fall out of the world.

They both turned a corner and stopped at a unusual sight. A building that just seemed to have collapsed. It still had flames coming out of it. It couldn't have just burned down like that. It must have been started by something. Then a thought came to Leo that made his stomach sink.

"You don't think" Raph said lowly

Leo ran to the burning pile of wood, "MIKEY!...DON!...HELLO!"

"I don't think calling for them is going to help" Raph said

"I don't care help me"

Raph sighed and yelled out for his brothers, He wanted to find them just as bad as Leo did but he didn't want to waste time. They needed to get back on track. Raph looked down as he called Dons name. He looked at a sign that laid on the ground.

'Ramfield Insane Asylum'

Ramfield? Is that even a real place?

'Hey Leo" He called out

Leo turned around and looked at Raph

"This place was an insane asylum, I highly doubt Mikey or Don would have been in here"

Leo thought about it, Mikey wouldn't step foot near a insane asylum. And there was no reason for Don to have to be in there. Raph was right.

"You're right" Leo sighed, "Lets go"

They walked away from the burning pile of wood that once was an insane asylum.

"Hey have you heard of a place called Ramfield?" Raph asked

"I don't think so..Why?"

"Supposedly it's the name of the part of the city were in"

Leo thought for a second "Ramfield...Doesn't sound familiar"

"Hmm...Maybe Don will know"

They walked in silence for another couple minutes, Until.

"Hello"

Leo and Raph turned around surprised at the unfamiliar voice. They turned and saw a man standing away from them wearing white doctors coat.

"Who are you?" Leo asked

"Let's just say I'm a friend of your brothers" The doctor said

"Excuse me?" Raph said strictly

"I ran into you purple masked friend on the way here, Lets just say there no need to worry about him" The doctor said

"What did you do" Leo said lowly

"He knew too much and needed to be taken care of" The doctor said then laughed

"YOU SON OF A BIT*CH" Raph yelled and ran after him

"Raph no!" Leo said holding him back

"He killed our brother Leo"

"Raph he could just be messing with us" Leo said

Raph managed to get out of Leo's grip, But he stood still.

"There's no need to cause a stir Raphael" The doctor said

"How do you know my name" Raph asked angrily

"Oh I know a lot about you, Brothers, Turtles, Ninja's. You four are very close, Well three now, And about to be just one" The doctor said

"Over my dead body" Raph yelled

"That's the plan"

The doctor lifted his hand and dark gas started forming at his hands, Then dark gas shot out of his hands and engulfed the whole street behind him. He began laughing insanely as the dark smoke filled the whole street.

"See you in hell" The doctor said, Then he disappeared, Leaving the smoke on the street.

"Raph" Leo said worriedly

"Leo" He said back

Then the smoke started taking form, Not to their liking. It didn't form ten, Or twenty, Not even a hundred, But thousands of foot ninjas. Raph and Leo looked at each other.

"Umm...This isn't good Leo" Raph said

"Well...Let's do this" Leo said

Raph pulled out his pipe as Leo equipped his axe from his belt. They stood staring at the foot ninjas, They were all equipped with swords and bo staffs and sais. All they had was a axe and a pipe. They stood no chance.

"I'm scared Leo" Raph admitted

"I am to" Leo said

"Good luck Bro"

'You to" Leo said as he ran full force into the crowd of foot ninja's


	18. Chapter 18

_**Wow!**_

_**I had goosebumps and my heart was pumping while i wrote this chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I won nothing and never will!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

**Mixed both sides**

**Donatello- Michelangelo**

"Don...That's the machine that you found" Mikey said

"I see that Mikey"

Don slowly walked over to the machine, Examining the its features. "I still have no idea how it works"

"Well... I looks like it was made here... I bet it may have information around here somewhere"

Don looked over at the table, He walked toward it and took a seat in the chair. He started up the computer and searched around for any information.

"This thing looks kinda scary... Did you find anything"

"I'm still looking...Could take awhile..Try searching around for anymore information that could be of use"

"You got it" He walked up to a random table and looked through papers, Finding anything related to their situation.

"Hey...What was that doctors name" Mikey asked

"Coplan...Dr. Coplan..Why?"

"I found a clip board with papers with his name on it"

...

**Leonardo- Raphael**

Leo slammed his axe into the nearest foot ninja and kicked another out of the way. He felt a bo staff connect with his head. He fell forward, Seeing spots, Head spinning. He ignored the pain and swung upwards into a foot ninja's neck. Then kicked up and slammed his fist into a foot ninjas throat. He glanced over at Raph who had just blocked a sword and bashed a foot ninjas head with a pipe.

This was too much, He all ready knocked out like ten foot ninjas and there were still thousands more. Him and Raph couldn't do this alone, They needed Don and Mikey.

And a miracle.

...

" Information on our friend Dr. Coplan" Mikey read, "He was our first test subject for the IDW-193"

"IDW-193? What does that mean?" Don asked

"It stands for Instant disintegration weapon, When shot at it instantly disintegrates anything in its path" Mikey read

"So what went wrong with Dr. Coplan"

"Status of machine vary from Objects to Animals, Human testing has not been approved yet" Mikey read

"Go back to the paper about them testing him" Don said

"He was our first test subject for the IDW-193, Status indicates that when shot at a human, It takes there DNA and turns it into a gaseous form, Turning their entire anatomy into a black smoke like substance"

"There faking his suicide attempt and turning into a test attempt" Don said

"But why?" Mikey asked

"I don't know...I guess it wouldn't be a good idea to say that there was a man who committed suicide with their invention"

"I guess...So anything new on that machine"

...

Raph drove the end of his pipe into a foot ninja's stomach, and then swung it at another's head. Then he rammed his foot into ones leg, Easily breaking it. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and retracted from the source, He looked back and saw a foot ninja holding a sword with blood at the tip. His blood. He grunted and ran a the ninja, Putting full force in his swing, He heard as the ninja's jaw broke.

"Leo!" HE screamed

"Not the best time to be talking Raph!" He yelled back, Blocking a incoming sword

"We can't do this..Theres to many"

"Tell me something i don't know" Then Leo felt as a bo staff slammed into his side, Knocking him over.

Raph twirled the pipe around his fingers and drove the end of the pipe into the top of one head. Then stopped and grabbed his shoulder in pain. He couldn't use it for too long or it will get worse. He lifted the pipe in the air to counter a sword attack.

"Leo" He screamed again, "Leo I need help"

"Join the club!"

...

"Found it!" Don yelled

Mikey ran over to his older brother and looked at the screen. "What is it?"

"It looks like some sort of container" Don said

"What does it contain?"

Don continued to read the screen, "It was made to contain everything" Don said

...

Leo felt something hit the back of his knee which made him fall on it. Then felt as a knee smashed into his jaw.

...

"What do you mean contain everything?" Mikey asked

"This machine was made to contain every living thing within a couple yards" Don said in shock, "It genius"

...

Raph watched as Leo's jaw was brutally smashed into, "LEO!" He yelled. Then felt a sword enter the back of his calf. He screamed and fell backward, Then felt a sharp and intense pain in his side due to a hard kick.

...

"I'm confused"

"Do you know where we are right now?" Don asked

"Some sort of city!"

"No Mikey...Were in the artifact"

...

Leo fell to the ground, Jaw in agonizing pain and hope gone. He kicked up in a blind effort and ran toward Raph. He pushed the ninja's out of the way and picked Raph up.

"Raph...We can't do this"

...

"So you're saying-"

"It all makes sense" Don interrupted

"What makes sense?" Mikey asked seriously

"This place...This whole city, I understand everything"

...

Leo carried Raph and tried to get out of this battle, He blocked several attacks as he ran past the ninja's. Then he was suddenly falling toward the ground. On impact, He tried t get back up but was pushed down and kicked several times.

...

"Don't you see Mikey..."

"No!"

"Dr. Coplan shot himself with the IDW and turned into a gaseous form. But the scientist here couldn't let that get out in public, So they built this machine and contained him in it so no evidence of their fallback would reach the public. So they told everyone he was a failed test subject and died. But he was actually trapped in the artifact, And they tried to get rid of it, That's when I came in...Do you see now! Where in the very machine Dr. Coplan was trapped in"

...

Raph couldn't even feel any more pain, He felt the feet hit him but didn't feel anything else. He turned his head toward Leo, Who was getting the same treatment.

"Leo" He said softly

...

"So how do we get out?" Mikey asked, Now understanding everything

"We have to use this machine to bounce back to our world" Don stood up and walked toward the machine

"But what about Dr. Coplan? Wouldn't he travel with us?"

"Not if we trap him in this one" Don said

Don grabbed the machine and signaled Mikey next to him.

"So what's out next move?" Mikey asked

"We find our brothers"

"What if Dr. Coplan finds us"

"Not if we find him first"

...

Leo had on more idea, It would probably kill him, But he had to try something other than just lay here and slowly die. When the moment was right, He reached up and grabbed a ninja's sword and slash everyone in his path. He stood up and ran over to Raph and swung the swords at the ninja's. When he was clear he picked Raph up and looked at him.

"You ok?" Leo asked quickly

"Not really" Raph said

As more foot ninja's came into their path, Leo tried to escape, But there were just too many. They stood still as the ninja's surrounded them.

...

Don and Mikey ran out of the apartment complex, Artifact in hand.

"Where do we go now?" Mikey asked

"I don't know"

Then a sound hit Mikey's ears, "Wait listen" Mikey said quickly

They stood in silence and strained their ears.

"You hear it?" Mikey asked

"Yeah"

Mikey looked over at the street and a truck.

"Come on this way"

"You're not serious" Don said

"I'm never serious"

...

"Leo what are we going to do"

"I'm thinking" Leo said

"Leo you might want to think faster"

The foot ninja's walked closer and closer to them.

"We're not going to be able to fight all these guys Leo"

"...I know"

"Leo"

"Yeah Raph?"

A tear fell out his eye, "I love you"

Tears fell out of Leo's eyes, "I love you too"

Leo closed his eyes and awaited to end.

Then a sound erupted in both of their ears.

"What the-" Leo heard Raph say

He opened his eyes and saw a red truck drive all over the foot ninja's. Leo watched in shock, What the hell was going on. After a couple minute of watching foot ninja's being run over. He looked around, Not a foot ninja in sight. The red truck stopped in front of them.

"Oh my god" Leo said

"Don! Mikey!" Raph screamed

Don and Mikey both exited the car and looked at their brothers.

"Leo...Raph" Don said softly

Mikey was the first to break the silence, He dashed full speed at Raph, Embracing him in a huge hug. Don was next, Running to Leo and literally jumping on him. Leo hugged his younger brother.

"I never thought I'd see you again" Don said

"Don't worry, I'm here" Leo said

They let go and Don ran to Raph, And Leo watched Mikey run to him. A tear fell from his eye as MIkey tightly embraced him.

"I missed you so much Leo"

"I did to buddy...I did to"

Leo was hugging Mikey...He was...He was alive, Leo had never been happier.

"Sorry we couldn't get to ya sooner" Raph said, "We got a little caught up"

"It's ok..We had everything under control" Don said

"Well isn't this one big family reunion...Isn't that sweet" They all heard

All four of them looked to the source of the voice and saw the man with the doctors coat.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Well it looks like someone just doesn't want to die" Dr. Coplan

"You're going to have to do a lot more than that to bring me down" Don said

"Oh I plan to" Dr. Coplan said

"What do you want with us?" Leo asked

"I already did what I was intending on doing, But you guys are diffrent, Usually whenever someone comes running through my world, They start going insane after the first couple minutes. You guys are harder."

"Wait...I understand" Mikey said

"Understand what" Raph asked

"Whenever someone comes here you...you weaken them mentally, Making them think that there alone, And when there alone and scared, You feed off that fear and it makes you stronger. Then you come in and weaken them physically, Then you come in for the kill" Mikey said

"Huh...The slow one understood" Dr. Coplan

Raph's anger blasted through the roof and he charged for the doctor, But Leo held him back.

"Not yet Raph" Leo said

"Cause when you woke up in that jail house, I knew from the start that you were special, You had a fear that no one else had. So I took advantage and made you think that you're brothers were dead"

"You sick bastard" Raph said

"Then when it came to you three, I made you think that you're brothers and father" He looked at Don, "Didn't care for you"

"Well it didn't work, And no matter what you throw at us, We still won't give up" Don said

"No matter what i throw at you huh?" Dr. Coplan said, "You still haven't seen anything yet"

Then Dr. Coplan held out his hands and smoke came from everywhere, Wrapping around him. Then he rose off the ground and in the air.

"What's going on?" Mikey asked

Then Dr. Coplan disappeared in the thick black smoke, Which grew larger and larger. Then once it reached its height it started forming into something, Something big.

"Guys" Leo said

Then it took form of a giant, Monster looking thing. It looked up and roared into the night sky. Then looked back down at the turtles. Its hands were about as big a football field. Its head looked like something from a classic monster movie. It stood towering over the street.

"How the hell are we going to beat that?" Raph asked

Don looked around and spotted the truck, "We don't...Come on!"

Dr, Coplan lifted his foot and slammed it down at the turtles, But they jumped away in time and headed toward the truck. Mikey jumped in the driver seat while Leo and Raph got into the back of the truck.

"GO!" Leo shouted

Mikey stepped on the accelerator and the truck sped off down the street. Raph watched as the monster looked at them and started chasing them.

"Faster Mikey!" He screamed

"I'm trying!"

"Don!..I think it's time to fill in Leo and Raph about everything"

"Maybe another time Mikey!" Don said quickly

"We may not have another time" Mikey said

"Just keep driving, Try and shake him off" Don said

Don set the machine down at his feet and opened the back window, Then climbed through into the back.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked

"I know everything, I know who that is, I know where we are, I know everything" Don said

"I told ya Leo, I told ya he would figure out everything" Raph said, Still watching the monster chase them.

"Start from the beginning and do it quickly"

"Ok so to make a long story short, There was a doctor who became obsessed with killing and had the idea to try and kill everyone, So he released a poison but told everyone it was a cure for the common cold, It ended up killing hundreds of people"

"He killed hundreds of people?" Raph asked

"Yeah...Then the public found out it was him and he became one of the most wanted, So he stole a invention from his friend who was a scientist and intended on killing himself, But when he-"

"HOLD ON" Mikey yelled, Then sharply turned the car to the left. Raph watched as the monster continued to chase them.

"Keep going Mikey" Leo yelled, "Continue!"

"Anyway but when he shot himself with the invention-"

"Wait what was this invention suppose to do?" Raph asked

"It's called the IDW, It suppose to disintegrate anything it shot at, But when he shot himself with it, It turned his entire anatomy into a gaseous form and trued him into that" He pointed toward the monster

"So what about this city?" Leo asked

"When he shot himself, The scientist couldn't let that information get out. So they created a machine that trapped anything in its path. They used it and contained him inside and said that he was a failed test subject"

"So he-" Leo held onto the side as Mikey took a sharp turn, "So the scientist made this machine and trapped him inside the machine so that the public won't know that there invention turned someone into that"

"Exactly"

"That doesn't explain this city?" Raph said

"He was stuck inside the machine for years, This city is his creation, He created this city inside the machine"

The monster then picked up a car and threw it at them.

"MIKEY LEFT NOW" Raph yelled

Mikey sharply turned the car left, Avoiding the car by inches.

"You get the idea of the story, I'm going to get back up with Mikey" Don said

"Go ahead!" Leo said, Turning back toward the monster with Raph.

Don climbed back inside the passenger side and sat down.

"Did you tell them" Mikey asked

"Yeah they understand enough just drive" Don said

Don looked behind him and saw the Monster gaining on them. They weren't getting anywhere, No matter how fast they go or where they go he will keep following them.

"We need to change gears here" Don said

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked

"Were not getting anywhere...We need to somehow take him down"

"How in the world are we going to do that?"

Don thought about it, How do you get rid of smoke, Vacuum cleaner? No to small. How where they going to get out of this one.

"What are you suggesting we do?" Mikey asked

Don glanced out the window and watched all the store that they sped by. He looked out in the distance and saw a gun store. An idea shot through Don's head, It's a long shot but it might work.

"There!" Don yelled

"What?" Mikey yelled back

Don opened the car door and positioned himself to jump.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mikey asked

"Keep Dr. Coplan on your track, Circle around and meet me back here"

"Don what are you-" Mikey started

"Good luck" Don said, Then leaped out of the car and rolled on the ground. Don looked up and watched the car speed away and Dr. Coplan continue to chase it.

...

"Was that Don?" Raph asked

Leo looked back at the front and just saw Mikey, He moved and opened the window, ""Mikey wheres Don?"

"I don't know he jumped out and told me to circle back and meet him"

"Damn..He better have one hell of an idea" Leo looked back at the monster, "I'll tell you when to go back"

"Got it!"

...

Don jumped up and ran to the gun store, He opened the door and looked inside, There were still guns in here but not what he's looking for. He ran through the store in search of what he needed. There! He ran to the wall marked 'Bombs'. He grabbed a nearby bag and stuffed it full of bombs. Then grabbed a detonator and stuffed it in the bag. Then he swung the bag around his shoulder and ran out of the store and waited for the truck. He looked down at the ground a saw a brick, Picked it up and stuck it in the bag, He would need that to.

...

Leo looked at the monster, Then the road ahead of him. Ok he had a plan, But he didn't have time to explain it to Mikey.

"Keep an eye on the doctor" He told Raph

Then he opened the window, "Mikey move over"

"What?"

"Move over!" He said again

Mikey kept a hand on the steering wheel and a foot on the gas pedal and slid to the passenger side. Leo climbed in and took a hold of the steering wheel and placed his foot on the gas.

"What's the plan?"

"Get Don back...He needs to jump in the back so tell Raph to get ready"

Mikey pokes his head through the window, "Raph!"

"What!"

"Don is going to jump on back so you need to catch him"

"Got it!"

Mikey focused his attention on the monster, "He's gaining on us"

"I know...Ok here we go, Get ready"

Leo then slammed on the brake and turned the steering wheel sharply to the left, The car skidded and did a complete 180 degree turn and Leo then stomped on the accelerator and drove right under the monster and headed back toward Don.

"Tell Raph to get ready" Leo said to Mikey

Mikey stuck his head through the window, "Raph he's coming up get ready"

"Got it!"

Raph looked back at the monster and watched as it turned around and started chasing them again. He glanced toward the front and watched for Don.

"There he is get ready!"

...

Don looked down the road and saw the truck speeding toward him. He saw Raph on the edge and ready to catch him. He readied himself and waited for the perfect moment. Then when it came, He ran toward the street and jumped and right as the truck passed, He grabbed onto the truck and held on as it sped off. He felt his hands slipping, Then Raph grabbed him and pulled him into the truck.

Don fell into the truck and laid, Staring up at the speeding sky.

"You ok?" Raph asked

"Never better" Don said

"What were you doing"

"I have a plan"

Don got up and stuck his head in the window.

"Nice of you to join us" Mikey said

"You better have a good plan for you to pull off a stunt like that" Leo said

"I do, See that building" Don pointed

"Yeah what about it" Leo asked

"drive their"

"Don" Leo said strictly

"Leo just trust me"

Leo sighed and drove off toward the building.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"So what's this whole building plan Donny?" Raph asked

"Basically one of us is going to get inside the building and place bombs into the building and then lure Dr. Coplan inside that building and then blow it up, It's a long shot but I might work" Don said

"Who's gonna set the traps?"

"We need someone that's fast?"

They both looked at Mikey.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Raph said

"He's the fastest one out of us all, All he would need to do is go inside and place bombs. Then Dr. Coplan threw a car into their path, Making them take another route. They were close to the building. Don opened the window, "Mikey come out here".

Mikey climbed through the window and landed in the back. "What?"

Don opened the bag and took out the brick and set it on the back. "Take these" Don said passing him the bag of bombs,

Mikey looked inside then stared shocked at Don, "What are we going to do with these"

"Listen Mikey..You're the fastest out of us all, I need you to get into the building and placed the bombs, Preferably on the first floor so that it will instantly fall over"

"Me?..I don't think I can Donny, Maybe Leo should-"

"It needed to be you Mikey, Your faster, More agile, you're the battle nexus champion" Don said, "You can do anything"

Mikey smiled, "Ok"

Don stuck his head through the window, "Ok Leo, When we're close enough to the building I want you to do what we did last time, Drive past. Mikey's going to jump out-"

"Mikey? Hell no I'll do it" Leo said

"Mikey's faster Leo, He can do this"

"Don that's our little brother" Leo said

"I know Leo and look at what he's been through, He watched us die for Christ sakes, He is the one that needs to do this" Don said

Leo didn't say anything at first, "Fine, But if anything happened to him-"

"He'll be fine, He's the battle nexus champion"

"Heh...Nickel for every time I heard that one" Leo said

"Ok were getting close" Don said, He retreated back to the back and grabbed Mikey

"you ready?" Don asked

"I guess" Mikey said

"You'll be fine, All you need to do is stick the bombs to the wall and press this button, This will trigger it to the detonator which I will have" Don said

"Mikey!" Raph yelled

"Yeah?"

"You can do this, Give em hell" Raph said

"Always do"

"This is it...Good luck buddy"

Mikey took a deep breath and watched the building

"GO!" He heard, Then leaped off the truck and landed hard on his stomach. he didn't know that he was suppose to roll so he just did a belly flop on the ground. He sat up and held his stomach in pain. Then looked up,

"No!" He said when he saw Dr. Coplan stop and face Mikey

...

Don watched Mikey leap off and hit the ground, "Ouch!" He heard Raph yell. Then he watched Dr. Coplan as he stopped, Don eyes widened "No!... No no no no". Then Dr. Coplan turned and faced Mikey.

"Sh*t" He said

"Oh god!" Raph screamed

He slammed his fist into the truck room. "LEO TURN AROUND NOW!" Don screamed, He stuck his head through the window. "TURN AROUND TURN AROUND" .

Leo looked behind him and saw the monster walking toward Mikey. "Damn it" He screamed. He slammed on the brakes and flipped the car around and drove at the monster.

...

Mikey watched as the monster slowly walked toward him.

"Please don't hurt me" Mikey pleaded

Then Mikey saw the red truck come speeding toward the monster, And within a millisecond, It hit its foot, But it went right through him and the truck kept going. The monster faced the truck, Roared and chased after it again.

Mikey sat for a second to catch his breath and steady his breathing, He thought he was a goner that time. He stood up and ran toward the cage, Separating the street to the building. He undid the lock and opened the cage door, Then ran to the entrance and went inside. It looked a office building of some sort. But he didn't have time to look around, He opened the bag and took out one bomb. Then he placed it on a nearby support beam and pushed the button Don told him to push. A little green light flashed on and he looked for another place to put one.

He placed three more on support beams and then placed two on the ceiling. Then headed for the door, But then he spotted canisters of gasoline. Then an idea popped in his head, He grabbed one and ran for the stairs, When he reached the second floor he unscrewed the cap and poured it all over the place, Just a extra touch.

"That's how you turn a building into a time bomb" Mikey said, He laughed as he rushed down the stairs and out the door.

Once he passed the gate he looked down the street to see if he could spot a truck coming. He looked for a couple minutes, There was no sign of them. He hoped they didn't run into any trouble.

...

"Go go go go!" Raph yelled as Dr. Coplan drew closer and closer.

"He's coming Leo! GO faster!" Don yelled

"This thing can't go any faster!" Leo said

"Do something, Anything to make this thing go faster!"

"I'm giving her all she's got" Leo said, Cheap reference to star trek

"Ok this is good enough, Leo turn this thing around" Don said

"Again?" Leo asked

"Just do it?"

Leo grunted and slammed on the brakes once again, Don and Raph almost flew out of the back. Then he turned the truck and faced the other way, Slammed on the accelerator and booked it down the street. They passed Dr. Coplan again and drove away from him.

Don watched as Dr. Coplan tried to turn around but he fell over.

"Perfect!" Don said, "Quick Leo put this on the accelerator and get back here" He said handing Leo the brick

Leo grabbed the brick and forced it down on the accelerator. Then once it was in he climbed into the back.

"This feel's weird" Raph said

"Ok here's what were going to do, When I say so, Were going to jump out and hide. While he do that Dr. Coplan will hopefully fall for the trick and keep chasing the truck"

"Smart" Raph said

"Then we go and meet up with Mikey?" Leo asked

"Exactly...Ok here we go, get ready" Don said, The three of them got into position and waited for Don's order.

"NOW!" Don shouted and the three of the jumped out and rolled onto the ground. They watched as the truck sped away.

"Quick into the alley" Raph yelled

They quickly got into the alley and waited for Dr. Coplan to pass. After about three minutes of waiting, They heard and saw Dr. Coplan pass, Continuing to down the road toward the car.

"It worked!" Leo said

"Not yet, We have to get him into the building first and see if it kills him, Then we can start celebrating" Don said

"Then let's go get Mikey" Raph said

And the three of them ran down the road to Mikey.

...

Mikey waited and waited for the truck to come, He wondered if they left him. Or maybe the monster got them. He started to panic, Were his brothers ok? Then a beam of hope hit him. He saw the truck speed toward him. He ran out into the street and waited his positions. But something caught his eye. Don and Raph weren't in the back. He stood motionless and watched as the truck sped past him, He observed the truck as it sped down the road away from him. Then he noticed the monster, He quickly hid behind a car and watched the monster speed past. He walked out and looked down the road confused. Had his brother gotten out?

"MIKEY!" He heard

Mikey turned around and saw Leo, Raph, And Don running toward him.

"Oh thank god!" He said

They made it to him and the three of them caught their breath.

"Did you place the bombs?" Raph asked

"Yeah..There all up and ready" Mikey said

"Good..Now we have to wait until he comes back and lure him into the building and detonate the bombs" Don said

"Wait...One of us has to go in there?" Mikey said

"Not necessarily, We just have to find a way to get him into the building" Don said

"How are we going to do that" Leo asked

"I don-" Don started but was cut off by a large explosion

They looked to the left and saw smoke emerge from ahead. "There goes the truck" Raph said, Then they all heard a large roar.

"Ok he's coming, Any ideas?" Leo asked

"Maybe we could...Jeez I don't know" Mikey said

Then they felt the ground begin to shake, "Crap guys he's getting closer" Raph said

"Maybe we could-" Don started but was soon interrupted by Leo speeding past him

"Leo what are you" Don said, Then noticed the detonator wasn't in his hand.

"No" He said softly, "LEO!"

Leo ran past the cage and slammed the doors closed and locked them. The three of them ran to the cage.

"Leo what the hell do you think you're doing?" Raph said

"I'll lure him inside, When he's inside and I blow it up, Don I want you to use that machine and blast you guys back to our time"

"What about you" Mikey asked

"I'm not going...You guys will be fine" Leo said

"Screw that Leo you ain't sacrificing yourself for us" Raph said

"There's no other way Raph, I'm sorry" Leo said

"No Leo get out of there" Raph said

"He's coming guys, Get going" Leo said

"GET OUT OF THERE" Raph screamed

"GO!" Leo said

Don grabbed Raph and looked at Leo, "You sure about this?"

"Yeah...you guys don't need me" Leo said

"Don't say that" Don said, "It doesn't have to be like this Leo...We can find another way"

"No...Just go, He's coming

"Leo" Mikey said softly, Tears running down his cheeks

"I'm sorry...I love you guys" Leo said

The shaking got bigger and bigger, "GO!" Leo said

Mikey and Don took Raph and ran into a nearby alley way. Then Dr. Coplan emerged from the buildings.

"DOCTOR!" Leo screamed

The monster stopped and looked at Leo

"Let's finish this"

"Oh..The older one had a stroke of pride, Well, This is going to be easier then I thought" Dr. Coplan walked to the building.

Leo ran inside and closed the door, Then Dr. Coplan went through the gate, Shrunk and went through the door.

"Don" Mikey said softly, Looking at him, He had tears coming down his eyes. He looked at Raph who buried his face in Don's arm and was completely sobbing.

Then they heard a ear popping boom ring through the whole city.

"LEO!" Raph screamed as the building collapsed into a pile of rubble.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Raph broke out of Don's grip and ran to the cage fence. He griped the metal fence.

"LEO!" He screamed, Sobbing deeply on the fence, "NOOO!"

Don held his head in his hands and cried. Why did he have to do that, There could have been another way. He glanced over at Mikey who was sitting up against the wall and sobbing in his hands. He looked back over at Raph who was still attached to the fence. He stood up and walked over to him, Griped his shell and tried to pull I'm from the fence.

"Raph...Raph let go" Don said softly

"NO!...We need to get Leo he's hurt" Raph said

"Raph..He's gone" Don said

"DON'T SAT THAT" Raph said pushing Don away

"Raph stop..Please" Don said quietly

"Why did he do that Donny" He wrapped his arms around Don, "Why did he do that...Why couldn't it have been me"

"Don't say that Raph...He did it cause he wanted us to get out of here alive" Don said

"We could have gotten out together...With him" Raph said

Mikey felt as though his world has been crushed. Leo was...Dead...And for real this time. Mikey felt the same feeling he felt when he thought he was alone, Guilt, Hatred. He wanted that doctor to burn in hell. But he could have done something, Mikey felt like he could have talked Leo out of it. He looked up at Don who was tightly embracing Raph. He stood up and walked toward them, He stopped and looked at the burning building. The bombs he placed...killed his brother. He fell to his knees and sobbed in his hands.

Don placed his head on Raph's shoulder and let it all out. At first he didn't want to believe that he was dead. But looking at the burning building and knowing that Leo was in there, It sent a wave of guilt and regret though him. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were suppose to get Dr. Coplan in there and blow it up then escape.

"Don..." He heard someone say quietly

"Yeah Raph?" Don held back more tears

"Turn on the machine...Send us back home" Raph said, "I don't want to be here anymore"

"We can't just leave Leo here" Mikey said

"He's dead Mikey...He ain't coming home" Raph said harshly

Mikey cried even harder, Don tightly closed his eyes to hold back tears.

"Let's just get out of here" Don said, He walked back over to the alley and picked up the machine. He walked back between his brothers.

"Well...This is it" Don said

"Just push the damn button and get us out of this place" Raph said

Don turned the machine and placed a finger on the button.

"WAIT!" Mikey yelled

Don froze, "What?"

"Listen"

Don and Raph strained their ears, They heard faint coughing.

"Oh my god" Don said

Raph ran to the fence, "LEO!...LEO YOU OK?"

They all watched as a turtle shaped figure stood up and slowly walked out of the fire.

"LEO!...HE'S ALIVE" Raph screamed

Don and Mikey hugged, "We going to get out of here Donny...With Leo"

"Yes we are Mikey"

They all watched as he slowly made his way out of the fire. He was being awfully slow, Then as he drew closer and closer. He was getting skinnier and skinnier. Then as the figure stepped out into the light, They all noticed the man in the doctors coat.

"NOOO! NO THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE" Raph screamed

"You all thought you could kill me that easily, Come on...I expected better for you"

"You son of a bit*h" Don said harshly

"Oh come now...Don't be like that...Just think of it like this as your ticket to death..A slow and quick death..Just like you brother" Dr. Coplan

Raph slammed his hands into the cage, "I"M GOING TO RIP YOU'RE HEART OUT"

Dr. Coplan walked up to the cage and stood inches from Raph.

"Come on...Do your worst" Dr. Coplan said

Raph tired his hardest to get through the cage, But couldn't.

"Pathetic" Dr. Coplan said, Then threw his hand and something shot from his hand and hit Raph. Raph flew through the air and landed hard on the ground.

"Raph!" Mikey screamed and ran to him. Don joined and looked at Raph. He grunted in pain, Don knelt next to him.

"Why are you doing this" Mikey pleaded, "Why us?"

"Because...Don't you see...Were all the same, No human is different...There all useless pawns in this sick world"

"Please God make this stop" Mikey said

" No god...Just me" Dr. Coplan said, Then he walked to the three helpless turtles.

Then Raph heard a grunting noise and the sound of someone being impaled many times. He looked up at Dr. Coplan and saw his blue masked brother on him and stabbing him with a glass shard repeatedly.

"LEO!" Mikey shouted

"DON PUSH THE BUTTON" Leo screamed, Continuing to stab Dr. Coplan

"PUSH IT NOW!" He screamed again

Don stared in disbelief at his brother who he thought was dead. Then he looked toward the machine and sprinted toward it, grabbing it and looked for the button. Once he found it he slammed his finger down on it. A little green light flashed on and another button emerged from the machine, He looked back up at Dr. Coplan as he threw Leo off of him and to the ground. Don noticed the many knife wounds on his chest and stomach, They were bleeding profusely but it seemed he didn't care.

"Why won't any of you turtles die!" Dr. Coplan shouted

"Come on now doctor, You're going to have to do better than that" Leo said

"NO! This is my world! MY WORLD" Dr. Coplan shouted

"And now it think it's time to leave" Don said, About to push the button

"Don't even think about it!...If i can't kill you...Then maybe they can" Dr. Coplan said, Obviously becoming more and more insane

"Who are they?" Raph asked

Dr. Coplan lifted his arms, "Arise my children" He screamed into the air.

Then out of every inch of street, Hands emerged from the ground and soon rose to full body creatures. Dr. Coplan laughed as thousands and thousands of zombie like creatures rose from the ground, Filling the streets rapidly.

"Oh my god!" Don said

"Push the button already!" Mikey said

"I can't, Not unless you want these things to come back with us"

"Can't you adjust the amount it can take back" Leo asked

"I can try, But i need time"

"The one thing we don't have" Raph added

"Yes...YES!" Dr. Coplan said as they continued to rise, Then he fell to his knees, The blood continued to rush out of his body.

Dr. Coplan laughed, "You will never leave...This is my world" Then fell forward.

The four turtles stared at the body of Dr. Coplan. "Is he dead?" Mikey asked

"We don't have time to figure it out, Lets go" Leo said

The four of them ran through the crowd of zombies, Avoiding each of them. They felt the cold and dirty hands touch them as they passed, It gave them the chills.

"We need to find a spot where Don can work" Leo said

"There!" Raph pointed to a enclosed restaurant.

Mikey pushed a couple zombies out of the way and gripped the door handle, opening the door. When the three of then rushed in, He closed it and him and Raph blocked the door. They stacked chairs up and pushed a few tables in front of the store.

"That should be enough" Raph said, "How much time do you need?" He asked Don

"Probably just a couple minutes" He flipped the little hatch open and began working.

Raph turned around and looked at Leo, Who was staring back at him. Raph felt as though he hadn't seen him in years, And he was certain he was dead a couple minutes ago, But there he stood. He ran to him and wrapped his arms around him, Sobbing in his shoulder.

"Don't ever do that again" Raph said

"I'm sorry" Leo said back

"How did you manage to get out?" Mikey asked

"When he walked in, I managed to jump out of the window and get away before blowing it up"

"Please don't do that to me again" Raph said, Digging his face into Leo's shoulder

"Don't worry...I'm not leaving you" Leo said

Mikey rushed to Leo and joining in the hug. Holding each other and never wanting to let go.

"Ok I got it" Don shouted, "I have it to where you need to be touching it to go back"

"Donny..What would we do without you" Mikey said

"Come on let's get the hell out of here" Raph said

"Alright, Now we all have to-" Don was interrupted by a large crash.

They looked around as suddenly the restaurants wall were being torn down by crowds and crowds of zombies.

"Sh*t we need to get out of here" Raph said

They found an opening and ran through it and back down the street. Mikey looked behind him and saw a thousands of zombies running toward them.

"Guy theses one run!" Mikey shouted

Leo turned his head around and saw as the zombies ran down the street, A sight he thought he would never see. He focused his attention back on the road ahead of him. He looked at Don and Raph who were right behind him and looked as scared as he did.

"Come on! We need to get to a safe place" Leo shouted

"There" Don pointed, "We can use that alley"

"Screw that lets just get it over with" Raph said

Mikey didn't want to look back, He knew what was behind him and that they were getting closer. Then he felt something grab his foot and he felt the sensation of falling. Then hit the ground hard. He looked at what it was and saw a huge hand come from a swerve drain. He screamed as it began to pull him in.

Raph heard the sound of Mikey screaming and turned around, Seeing Mikey on the ground and being pulled into a sewer.

"MIKEY!" He screamed and turned around. Heading back toward Mikey.

"Help me please!" Mikey shouted, He screamed, Then was suddenly surrounded by darkness.

Raph ran as fast as he could toward his little brother. He cursed as he disappeared into the sewer. He knelt next to it and looked inside, Seeing nothing but darkness.

"MIKEY!" He shouted

He saw nothing, He looked up and saw the zombies getting closer and closer to him. He looked back down the drain.

"MIKEY!" He tried again

Then he saw a green hand emerge from the darkness, He grabbed it and instantly pulled him out. He swung his arm around his shoulder and helped him toward his brothers.

"You're ok Mikey..I got ya"

"What happened" He asked

"You were pulled into a sewer by something" Raph said

"Wow...This city just doesn't want us to leave"

"Well were going to"

Once they rejoined Don and Leo, Don held the machine out.

"You guys ready?" He said

"Let's do this quick" Leo said looking at the zombies what were still running after them.

When they put their hands on the machine, Don took a deep breath, "Lets go home" He said, Then pushed the button. They waited for something to happen, But nothing did.

"Did it work?" Raph asked

"I don't know" Don said

"It didn't work!" Mikey said

Then the ground started to slightly shake, Then with each growing second, It got worse and worse.

"Run!" Don said as the zombie closed in.

They continued their sprint down the road as the ground shook harder and harder. Then a building in front slowly fell forward, They dodged it by inches as it smashed into the ground. Leo looked behind him and watched as a bright light emerged from the center of town, The light traveled quickly toward them. Leo watched as Raph disappeared into the light, Then Mikey, Then Don. Then he closed his eyes as the light hit him.


	22. Conclusion

_**Well this is it**_

_**Thank you for reading and all the reviews**_

_**You guys are awesome!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I own nothing**_

* * *

><p>Conclusion<p>

Leo opened his eyes, Head spinning and gasping for air. Scenes from the city flashed in his head. Seeing his younger brother tell him he's worthless and pathetic. The old women with the bugs crawling out of her mouth, The antique shop attacking him, Killing his little brother, The tornado and the car that almost broke his spine, Driving in the car with his brothers, Running into the building with the detonator in his hand and ready to blow himself up, Then the zombie attack, Then a bright white light taking him and his brothers.

His hand flew up to his head as it screamed in pain. He sat up, Grunting. His head hurt so badly. HE slowly looked up at his surroundings, a feeling shot through Leo's heart, A feeling of joy . He turned his head and looked at the punching bag the swung in place, Then looked over at the weapon rack holding all kinds of swords. He...He was home...After spending what felt like years inside the sick world of Dr. Coplan's..He was home.

He slowly lifted himself to his feet and stood motionless, Still trying to wrap his head around being home. He examined his wounds in the bright light. The many cuts on his arms and legs, The huge bruise on his side. He'll have Don wrap it up later. Then he remembered his brothers. Did they make it?

He walked to the door, Placing his hand on the handle and sliding it open. He slowly walked inside the main room of the lair, A smile emerged from his face, Then he began to slightly laugh. He was home...He even felt some tears coming through, Then a slight grunt made him snap out of his trance, He looked down and saw his red masked brother laying on the ground.

He ran to him and flipped him on his side, "Raph...Raph wake up" He said

Raph twisted his head back and forth, Then opened his eyes. "Leo?"

"Yeah...Yeah it's me" Leo said quietly

Raph lifted his head and looked around, Then looked at Leo with wide eyes and shock on his face.

"Were home" He said

"Yeah" He said behind a laugh, "Yeah were home", Then wrapped his arms around his younger brother.

"Were home" He said again.

Leo let the tears fall, Tears of absolute joy. Then he heard a door open, Looked up and saw his youngest brother standing outside.

"Leo" He said, Then ran down the stairs and literally jumped on Leo.

"We did it!" He screamed

"Yes we did Mikey...We did it" Leo said

Mikey then jumped off and gave Raph a hug, Leo looked around. Raph and Mikey let go of each other and looked at him.

"What's wrong Leo?" Mikey asked

"Where's Donny?" Leo asked

The three of them looked around for any sign of their genius brother, Without him they would have never gotten out.

"Donny!" Raph shouted

There was nothing.

Leo began to worry, "Let's look for him"

Mikey was the first to break out of the group and searched in the kitchen, Raph went upstairs and looked in the bedrooms, Leo opened the door leading to Don's lab and searched inside. Nothing.

"Did you find him?" Leo shouted

"Nope" Mikey said

"Not upstairs" Raph said

Leo's heart beat faster than usual, Where was Donny? He exited his lab and walked to the bathroom. He opened the door and peeked inside, Empty. He was beginning to panic.

"Don!" He shouted

Then heard his brothers join him. He left the bathroom and stopped in the main room, Thinking of any other possible place he could be. Did they leave him in the city. But how did they escape but not Donny. Then a sound made him lose his train of thought. The sound of the lair door opening. He looked over at it and found the brother they have been looking for, Standing in the door way.

"Donny" Leo heard Mikey shout, Then watched as he jumped in his arms, Embracing him.

"you gave us one hell of a scare" Raph said, Soon joining in the hug.

"How?" Don asked

"Well we couldn't find you" Leo said, Hugging him, "I thought we left you in their"

"Oh well I woke up right outside the door, Scared me at first cause I couldn't see anything" Don said

He stepped in more and looked around, "Were home" He said

"Yeah...Were home buddy" Raph said

...

Raph scrubbed the city dirt off of his skin, He let the water wash over him. It was the first time he felt relaxed ever since the city, Thoughts of the city made Raph shiver. He really hoped that it would soon just flow away and they will never think about it again. But he knew that was never going to happen. He sighed and turned off the water, Stepped out and grabbed a towel.

After he was dry he hung up the towel and left the bathroom, Feeling clean and relaxed. He saw Mikey eating in the kitchen, He was eating as though he hasn't eaten in years. Raph laughed, Also feeling a little hungry. But he could wait, He walked over to Don's lab and stepped inside, Seeing Don and Leo talking to April over the webcam.

"Oh my god..That's terrible" April said

"Yeah, It wasn't one the greatest experiences we've had" Don said

"But we managed to get out safe and sound" Leo added

"That's good..Hey Raph" She said, Noticing Raph

"Sup" He waved

" Wow I still can't believe you guys went through all that, It must have been terrible" She said

"Oh you don't even know half of it, When you come over next time we'll tell you everything" Don said

"It's a long..And painful story" Raph added lowly

"You ok?" Leo asked

"Never better"

"Ok well I have to go guys..I'll see you next time, Be safe!" April waved

"Bye April " They said and Don turned off the webcam

"So what do you all want to do" Raph asked

"I say we follow Mikey's footsteps and eat" Leo said

"Took the words right out of my mouth" Raph said

"Go ahead, I'll catch up with you in a minute" Don said

When they left Don turned around and faced the machine.

"What should I do with you" Don said to himself

Don examined the machine, Wondering what he should do with it.

"Watcha doing?" He heard

Mikey entered the lab and stood next to Don.

"What should I do with this Mikey?" Don asked

"Destroy it" Mikey said quickly

"That was a fast answer" He added

"Don this thing needs to be destroyed, We can't let this get into someone else's hands and risk Dr. Coplan escaping" Mikey said

"Dr. Coplan is dead" Don said

"Still...Destroy it" Mikey said

"Fine" He picked up the machine and carried it out into the middle room and set it on the coffee table.

"Hey guys, Come in here, Don's going to destroy the machine" Mikey said

"Are you sure that's a good idea" Leo asked

"Yeah what if you turn on something and it sends us somewhere else" Raph said

"I don't think so..I disconnected the wire I plugged in earlier that started the machine, It should be off for good" Don said, "Mikey can you hand me the hammer?"

"No problem" Mikey picked up the hammer

"Careful, Don't drop it on your toe like last time" Don said

"I won't" Mikey smiled and handed Don the hammer.

Leo watched as Mikey joyfully handed the hammer to Don and walked back next to Raph, It was good that he hasn't changed at all, Still the same old Mikey. He looked back at Don.

"Don?" He said

He watched as Don stood there, Motionless and wide eyed. With no emotion on his face. Like he had just seen a ghost.

"Donny..What's wrong" Raph asked

Don slowly turned his head and looked at his brothers. "N-Nothing"

Leo began to worry, What was going on? Don held the hammer and walked to his spot in-between Raph and Mikey. He slowly lifted the hammer in the air. Raph got ready for him to smash it down, But he didn't. He slowly lowered his hands back to where they were.

"Don what's wrong" Leo asked strictly

Raph then felt wind blow from his side, He looked down at his belt and saw his sai was missing.

"What the-" He said

Then looked up and saw his sai in Don's hand, And stuck inside Mikey's neck. Raph and Leo watched in horror as Don let go of the sai sticking out of his younger brothers neck, Mikey lifted a hand up to his neck, Feeling the sai. Made a little noise, Then fell backward, Landing hard on the ground.

"MIKEY!" Raph screamed and ran to him, But Don held out a hand in his way.

"Don what have you done" Leo asked horrified

"You...You killed Mikey" Raph said

"Guys" Don finally said

Then Leo and Raph watched, Frozen in fear, Stomach exploding and hearts falling. Mikey placed his hands on the ground and lifted himself up to his feet. With eyes closed, He gripped the sai and pulled it out of his neck, Then dropped it to the floor.

"Mikey" Leo said softly

Mikey opened his eyes and stared at the turtles.

"New city...New people..This is going to be fun" Mikey said as black smoke came out of nowhere and surrounded him, Then disappeared, Reveling the man in the white doctors coat.

"No" Leo said softly

He stood for a second before he suddenly turned to black smoke and traveled to the lair door. Then slipping right pass the wall.

Leo, Raph, and Don stood motionless, Horrified at what they had seen.

"What have we done" Don said softly

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>


End file.
